An Original Family Christmas
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Bella finds herself on the run. And from the very family that had sworn to always protect her. What happens when she finds herself in New Orleans rather than Phoenix? COMPLETED


**An Original Family Christmas**

**By: Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel**

**I do not own The Originals or Twilight. Read and then review. This is merely a one shot story. This will lead to AU and I'm not going verbatim with Twilight saga. This is also taking place around November rather than the summer. THERE WILL BE NO HALEY OR HOPE IN THIS STORY! All of this takes place BEFORE all that. This is also my version of the beginning of The Originals when they move back to New Orleans. **

This had already felt like the honeymoon from hell! Considering her husband had hardly touched her, since the first time they'd made love. That was obviously the first and last. No matter how hard she tried to convince him otherwise. She even went out her way to try and "seduce" him. That was pretty much it! Like usual it was his say. Always has been since the beginning of their relationship. Only now that they were married. He'd gotten ten times worse.

Part of her felt extremely bitter on this. This felt more like camping out with a roommate rather than honeymooning with her husband. And now this? They'd only been here a couple of weeks.

The words _get rid of IT_ _of that THING _repeated in Bella's mind over and over. _IT? _She looked upon him in disbelief. Her hands ran along her tummy, as she gazed upon the mirror. How could he be so cold? _Don't worry Bella, we'll get rid of it. I won't let it harm you._ She wasn't even sure what to say. What do you say to that? She watched as he moved about in vampiric speed packing up all of their things. He wouldn't even look her in the eyes. Her heart raced and for once true fear ran through Bella's veins. He damn near dragged her out off the island. The entire trip back to Forks, she was silent. At the moment she was extremely grateful he couldn't read her mind. Bella felt ill once again on the flight back. Halfway home she unfastened her belt and rushed to the bathroom.

Just as she did back on Isle Esme she was tossing her cookies. She came back up and drops of sweat formed along her temples. She jumped at the sound of knocking.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

She cringed another thing she'd never done around Edward. Bella shut her eyes for a moment, she was doing her best to gather herself. But at the moment she felt completely defenseless. Was her husband about to decide the fate of their child? She sucked back a breath of surprise as that fluttery and yet somewhat painful sensation returned. She once again ran her hand along her belly. Her eyes lifted towards the mirror and she raised her shirt. Her jaw dropped as she swore she actually saw movement as well.

_I won't let him hurt you! I won't! _She thought in damn near hysterics.

He knocked once again.

"BELLE!"

She looked upon the door in damn near hatred. Something else she'd never dreamed she'd feel when it came to Edward. Bella knew if she didn't open the door soon he'd bust it down. So she quickly washed out her mouth and cleaned up. The moment she opened the door he took her by the arm. As though she were a child he led her back to her seat. He even buckled her in. Everything from there seemed like a blur. She remembered feeling tired and falling asleep. Next thing she knew she was waking up in the Cullen house back in Forks.

Bella shot up in a gasp. She looked around the room seeing that she was on some sort of hospital bed. She had IV's running through her. Her eyes however lifted towards the door leading towards the living area. The very area in which the Cullen's were having a discussion. Bella flinched as she unwrapped the tape to her IV and pulled it out. Very quietly she made her way out of the bed. She was still in her clothes but she was now barefoot. The tile was cold to the touch as she tiptoed over to the door.

"It will kill her!"  
"We don't know that for sure!"

"It doesn't matter! I want you to get rid of it!"

"Edward…"  
"I mean it, Carlisle. I don't care what she says. I want it GONE! I won't take the risk!"

Bella staggered back as she heard the words…

"Ok…"  
She put her hand upon her stomach once again. That fluttery sensation returned. She shook her head and continued to back away from the door. _No… no I won't let them do this! IT SHOULD BE MY CHOICE! MINE! WHAT SAY DOES HE HAVE! This is our baby he's talking about! AND HE WANTS TO KILL IT! OH MY GOD! This isn't happening… My husband wants to kill our child! _

Bella began searching the room for her cellphone. She took in a breath of relief as she found it in her jacket. It had been folded nice and neat on the dresser. Her hands shook beyond belief as she held it in her hand. She scrolled over to Charlie's name and pressed talk. She shut her eyes praying to God he answered.

"Bella?"

Her heart was kicking to life and she glanced towards the door once again.  
"Dad…"

"So you're back?!"

Bella would have smiled at the tone in his voice. If it wasn't for the situation.

"Um yeah… Dad?"  
"How was your honeymoon? Are you already back in Forks?!"

"Dad… Can you come get me?"

There was a moment of silence on the phone.

"Well sure… is everything ok?"

_No. No it's not… _She thought over and over.

"Um yeah… I just really missed you, that's all."

He chuckled on the other end.

"I missed you too kiddo. I'll be right there."

Bella froze however as the door to the room flung open. Edward had that cold glare in his eyes again. He eyed the phone and shook his head.

"What are you doing, Bella?!"

"I just wanted to speak to Charlie that's all."  
He shakes his head on this, looking upon her as if she were an idiot.

"Bella…" He says in tsking matter.

He struts on over and takes the phone from her hand.

"You should be resting."

"I'm fine."  
He points to the bed. Once again making her feel as though a mere child.

"Rest."

"I'm not tired."

Edward nods looking to be in thought. Bella gasps out as he takes it upon himself to forcibly lay her down on the bed.

"Edward!"

"We need to talk."

She took in a breath. Bella was determined to stand her ground. To tell Edward exactly how she felt. This was just as much her choice! It was her body.

"I agree." She replied behind a nerve wracking smile.

"I've already talked to Carlisle. While you were sleeping he went ahead and examined you and ran some test." Edward sighs.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You're pregnant."

"I know. I already said so myself."

He sighs.

"We had to make certain. And it seems that the fetus is growing quite rapidly for whatever reason. Meaning we need to take care of this asap. Carlisle will be heading into town here soon. He will return with the supplies needed in order to rid of the fetus."

She looked upon him in utter disbelief.

"Aren't you going to even ask me what it is I want?"

Edward narrowed his eyes upon her. Bella goes to grab his hand so he could feel the baby moving for himself. Hoping that maybe that would change his mind. That he'd realize she'd a living being inside her. One THEY created! As husband and wife! As lovers! They were having a child! He snarled back and quickly recoiled before she could even get his hand near her tummy. He acted as if it were deceased. Edward literally jumped back away from her.

"Like I was saying! We will rid of that at once!" He points upon her stomach.  
"NO!"

He raised his brows on this. Edward reared back.

"Pardon?"

"I don't wish to rid of it! Just say it Edward! It's a BABY OUR BABY!"

He curls his upper lip in sheer disgust.

"That's no baby! THAT'S A MONSTER! IT WILL CLAW AND EAT IT'S WAY OUT! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! WE WILL RID IF THAT MONTROUSITY! YOU HAVEN'T ANY SAY IN THIS! YOU ARE MY WIFE AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SACRAFICING YOURSELF FOR SOME ABOMINATION! IF YOU WANT A BABY THAT BADLY, I'LL LET THAT MUTT BLACK BRED YOU!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?! YOU'D HONESTLY LET ME HAVE SEX WITH ANOTHER MAN?! AND abomination? That's how you see our child?!"  
"THAT IS NOT OUR CHILD! YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND! THAT THERE IS A MISTAKE! ONE WE WILL RID OF! I WILL HEAR NOTHING MORE ON THIS! NOW lie DOWN AND REST! YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!"

Bella's jaw dropped.

He took in another breath.  
"That's not what I meant…" He corrects himself.

"You know you're beautiful. You always are, Sweetheart. I just meant you're awfully pale and we haven't a clue what this thing is going to do to you."

Bella grits her teeth.

"You honestly think I'm shallow enough to care about how I look at the moment! I don't care about that! What I care about is this!" She rubs her belly with her hands.

"Don't be a fool! That thing is a death sentence!"

"NO IT'S NOT! How can you stand there and truly believe that something we created would be born a monster?!"  
"It's half vampire is it not?!"

Carlisle had tried to warn his son about Charlie. They hadn't even realized he was in the room, due to everything else taking place. Edward hadn't even picked up his scent he was so focused on getting his point across. Alice hadn't foreseen this as well. She looked to the others wide eyed. Edward turned with a scowl. Charlie had his brows raised. Did he honestly just hear what he had? And was this little bastard yelling at his daughter? Did he truly knock up his little girl already?! What in the hell did he mean by half vampire? What the fuck kind of term was that? Charlie swallowed back eyeing Edward. He was doing his best to keep his composure. But he honestly couldn't believe what he'd overheard and what he'd just walked in on. And why the hell wasn't his family defending his daughter?!

"Bells?" He called out in concern.

Her bottom lip quivered as she locked eyes with her father.

"Dad."

He nodded towards her and opened his arms. To his surprise she took off towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You came."  
"Of course I did. Now what the hell is going on around here Bells?"

Charlie took notice of how Edward rolled his eyes, once Bella broke into sobs against Charlie's shoulder.

"We have everything under control Chief Swan." Edward uttered.

"Doesn't quite seem that way to me. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or not? Didn't you two just return from your honeymoon? One that damn near took you a month to return from?"  
"Yes sir." Edward replies with a hint of annoyance.

"And is this true...?" Charlie rears back and places his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

He looks her in the eyes.

"Are you pregnant?"

Carlisle nudges his son as he actually hissed out at the words. Bella nodded. Causing Edward to let out another hiss. Jasper made his way over as Carlisle nodded towards him.  
"Bella…" Edward said in a warning voice.  
"I wish to go home." Bella said.

"You can't do that!"  
"Edward son…" Carlisle softly stated.

"Sir, it isn't safe! We need to take care of this at once!"  
"And what do you mean by that exactly?"

"I mean that there is something wrong with the fetus. Bella cannot go through with this pregnancy sir. If she does it will surely kill her."

Charlie looks upon Carlisle now.

"Is that true, doc?"  
Carlisle sighs.

"We have reasons to believe it may yes. But nothing's ever 100 percent certain."

Charlie took notice of the death stare Edward was cutting Carlisle. He was even grounding his teeth together and his eyes were cold and black.

"Well with all due respect. I do believe we're going to get another opinion." Charlie says he starts to lead Bella out of the house.

"Sir, don't do this…" Edward says in a threatening matter.

The chief doesn't even turn back. He merely nods and opens the door for his daughter.  
"This is something for Bella to decide, son. Not any of you or even myself. I trust her judgment on this. Therefore, we are leaving. If she wishes to return... That is also her choice."

Charlie said as they exited the house. What he didn't see was Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett having to hold Edward back as they left.

Once they were a ways from the Cullen house Charlie parked. He noticed how unsteady his daughter's hands were. How frail she truly looked. He cleared his throat, hating what he was about to say next.

"Maybe you should catch a plane and head back to Phoenix. Get another opinion there before making any rash decisions. Your mother and Phil could help take better care of you than I could at the moment. I'm always working Bells. You need someone around."

It broke her heart, but for once she agreed with her father. She nodded.

"I think you may be right. But her true concern? Was getting as far away from Edward as possible. She knew without a shadow of a doubt he would surely get his way if not."

"Why don't I take you onto the airport? I can always have your thing sent to you. I think the sooner you get to Phoenix, the better. I'll call your mother and let her know once you're on the plane."

Bella wiped away a few stray tears. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I know you're scared Bells. I can't even imagine what you must be going through. I'm sorry kiddo." He sighs once again. He never liked her husband to begin with. Now the Chief had an even more valid reason. That kid had some god damn issues! Charlie had half the mind to strut on back to that house and give him a peace of his mind. More like his fist or the barrel of his gun! The more he thought about what all he heard that little shit say. The more Charlie wanted a few moments alone with the s.o.b.

It wasn't that Charlie didn't concern himself with his daughter's wellbeing. Hell he was damn near having a stroke in thought. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his daughter. She was literally all he had now! He'd go to hell and back for her. But he wasn't about to tell her what to do when it came to her body and her baby! Something about all this wasn't setting right with Charlie though. There was more to this there had to be!

On the way to the airport, Charlie turned to his daughter once more.

"Is there anything you need to tell me, Bells?"

Page break

_Is there anything you need to tell me, Bells?_

His voice haunted her memories as she stood before the sign. She wasn't even quite sure how she ended up here. The painful memories flashed over and over in her head. Everything happened so fast, the airport, her and father's literal last goodbyes. She could still hear the screaming of the crowd in the airport. The cold dead look _**he**_ gave just before snapping her father's neck. That look quickly turned into shock and sheer panic. _**He**_ looked upon his hands then back to Bella. Her father's words however struck her more powerfully than ever. _ No matter what happens, you run. I mean it Bells. You get on that plane and don't look back! _

Her heart sank in recollection. All she remembered after that, was running. She bought a ticket to the very first plane heading out. She didn't even bother looking to see where it was going. It led her here, instead of Phoenix. But after what happened to Charlie? She wasn't about to go anywhere near her mother or stepfather. She reached out and she groaned to herself in misery. Large flakes were landing on her hand. The sign before her read _**Welcome to New Orleans**_. She nodded to herself and wrapped her arms around her chest. She hadn't a jacket or luggage. All she had was her purse with her cellphone, ID, money, and emergency credit card. Both in which Charlie had given her before… she grimaced in thought and once again the tears began to form. She'd never forgive herself. And she truly felt alone in this world. Charlie was the only one that ever truly got her. Or so she felt… She truly loved him more than anyone else in this god forsaken world. Which is exactly how she saw things now, forsaken. Just a few days ago she'd had thought differently. But her head was clearer than ever. She truly could see everything for what it truly was now. Bella HATED the very man she'd offered her soul to.

Her stomach growled. The infant within her womb reminded her they were still there as well. She nodded to herself and kept truckin'. The first agenda was to find a clothing store. She needed a coat and some gloves, possibly a scarf. Then she needed something to eat, and drink, and to find a hotel for the night. Bella hadn't a clue what to do or where to go from there. She flinched at the stabbing sensation within her.

_I know you're hungry. I'm hurrying…_ She thought but once she got into town. Bella froze rather wide eyed.

She hadn't a clue where to even begin. She had no idea where anything was. This easily swallowed Forks up whole. Bella felt that wave of nausea hitting again. At this she hurriedly ducked into a nearby alleyway. With her hands up against another building she began to dry heave. She hadn't anything left to throw up.

Off to the side however she heard the sound of someone's boots crushing the snow. She forced herself up and slightly turned the direction in which it was coming from. Bella saw a couple of men heading her way. She decided to start walking. She headed on down the alley. She could hear the men not far behind her. And that's when it hit her. Like déjà vu … Another set of men were coming from the other side. The snow began to fall even heavier. The sun had set now so it was dark. Bella knew she was being herded. She rolled her eyes in memory of Seattle. _Not again… Really?_

Bella grabbed ahold of her purse and discreetly reached into it. She grabbed the pepper spray her father had given her. With one hand she prepared her purse to use as a weapon. The pepper spray she held in the other. Just as she assumed they now circled her as she had nowhere else to go.

"Dangerous, wandering around these parts on your lonesome."

She gave a simple nod.

"Pretty cold out… where's your jacket, baby?"

"Yeah, you'll freeze to death out here."  
The taller and broader one makes his way over and reaches out. He cups her chin and forces her to look upon him.

"We could always warm you up. We've got just the place for you."

She gasps back as one of them yanks her purse right out from her hands. He takes off running. Bella grits her teeth and sprays the other right in the eyes. She grunts out as one of the other men punched her in the face. Automatically her focus goes to protecting the child within her. She purposely comes down knowing she had to block whatever came her way to keep from harming the child. There was no since in trying to run. They had her where they wanted. Two of them kicked her and the other tried to forcibly roll her over. But she was determined she wasn't budging. Unfortunately, they over powered her and managed to roll her onto her back. She gasped out frantically as one of them took out a blade.

"PLEASE, I'M WITH CHILD!" She shrieked out with desperation.

"That don't bother me none sug…" The guy replied whilst wiggling his brows.

Her jaw dropped as all a sudden she made out two hands. One through each of their chest. Within the blink of an eye the hands vanished. The men fell to the ground and before her stood a man in black suit, white dress shirt, black vest, burgundy tie, and slick black dress shoes. He'd slight sideburns and his hair just very slightly parted to the side. The man had a very "posh" look to him. He held their hearts in his hands. He nodded upon her with a slight bow. Their hearts rolled out of his hands and into the snow. Before the third one had a chance to escape he reached over and pulled the man up against him. The man had a sheer look of horror about his face. Bella couldn't believe the irony and talk about rotten fucking luck. Another vampire?! She thought as the man sank his fangs into his neck. She swallowed back as the vampire eyed her whilst he fed. Once he was done he simply dropped the man where he stood.

"You're welcome my lady."

Bella blinks a few times in an utter stupor. The man took out a white kerchief, he wiped the remains of blood his mouth and then cleaned off his hands. She reared back at the sight. The man was quite tall. He was easily the most attractive man she'd ever laid eyes on. Yet the deadliest, nothing truly fazed her anymore. Bella knew she should be screaming in terror, running even. She simply shook her head and responded with.

"Well aren't you just the perfect gentleman?" Sarcasm fled from her mouth as she uttered this. Part of her felt extremely bitter that she was dealing with another damn vampire. Were they taking over the earth now or what? What were the fucking odds? The vampire looked upon her rather puzzled on her reaction as well. He too half expected her to be frightened beyond belief. But she was just starting at him. Not near as fazed as she should be by what she'd just seen. Was she in shock perhaps?

She swore he was smirking with amusement. He made his way over and hunkered down offering a hand. She swallowed back rather apprehensively.

"I mean you no harm. My name is Elijah. And you are?"  
"Bella."  
"Short for Isabella, I presume?"

She nods looking out of sorts.

"Allow me to assist you."

Bella nodded and took his hand. He helped her off the ground and even dusted the snow and grim from her clothes. He then took off his black coat and placed it on her. The man then retrieved some black gloves from the pockets and placed them on her hands.

"Um… thank you… I think…" She said feeling awfully confused.

Not only that, but she wasn't feeling too great. She shut her eyes for a moment as the area around her was spinning. Meanwhile the vampire before her had an inner battle going about him. This would normally be the part where he compelled her to forget and would send her about her way. Only he found himself rather intrigued. He'd never met a human with this sort of response by what they'd just witnessed.

"Easy now." The man spoke with ease.

His voice was like none other. She'd never heard anyone speak in such a way. It was very refined and there was a hint of accent behind it.

"Are you alright?" The man looked upon her with concern.

She went to answer only a wave of heat flushed over her face. Her knees buckled and little gold swivel lights filled the area around her. Before long everything went black.

Page break

"I knew it…" Elijah taunts as he enters the living room with Bella in his hold.

"And what's that exactly?"

Rebekah was decorating the Christmas tree.

"It's not even December yet Rebekah. We'd just barely managed to get through a functional Thanksgiving"

"Is that what you refer to as functional?"

"Kol's alive is he not?"

She shrugs and softly giggles.  
He lays Bella down on the couch as he says this. Rebekah picks up the scent and turns his direction as she was putting up a red ball.

"I see you brought dinner home."

Elijah shakes his head, but doesn't comment. He retrieves a blanket from one of the closets. He then places it on Bella. From there he starts to prepare the fireplace. Rebekah finished decorating the tree, but curiously watched her older brother as he tended to the human. After he got a good fire going. He made his way back to the couch. Took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeve. He bit down on his wrist and placed it over her lips. He squeezed and a good amount filled her mouth. To his great surprise the human grabbed his wrist and feverishly began to drink from him. He felt rather alarmed by this, at first. The vampire had no clue how to even react and it was a rarity for Elijah Mikaelson of all vampires to be caught so off-guard and by a human nonetheless. He remained still and simply observed. Her eyes never once opened as she continued to drink from him. He could her guzzling away and swallowing. Such a strange human he pondered to himself.

He narrowed his eyes, sensing something about her. Something not quite human... He couldn't detect what it was for certain. Then he remembered how she'd mentioned she was with child. He curiously put a hand upon her ever so slightly round tummy. His reared back with astonishment. Gently, he pried her hands away from his wrist. She was actually weakening him, she'd consumed so vampire wiped her mouth clean then turned attention back to her belly.

"Rebekah…"

"What is it?"

"Just come here please."

She sighs and puts down a set of bulbs and makes her way over. Elijah takes his sister's hand and places it on Bella's tummy.

"Honestly, Elijah what's this…?"  
Rebekah froze in her words.

"Well I'll be… She's certainly further along than she looks. A lot of movement in that little belly."  
He nods.

"So it wasn't merely my imagination?"

She shakes her head and goes back to decorating the tree.

"Ah, so the meal has an appetizer."  
"Must you be so…"  
"So…?" She taunts and he grins on his sister's playful mien.

"She's our guest, Rebekah."  
"Well that sounds dreadfully boring."  
"Hmmm… I have something's I must tend to upstairs. Do behave yourself and if she shall wake. You're not to harm her or run her off. I mean it Rebekah… I wish to speak with her."  
"What about?"  
"That dreadful tree you're decorating, perhaps?"  
"It is not dreadful!"  
He smiles on this.

"I mean it. She's our guest. She's to be treated as one!" He calls out a as a friendly reminder and heads on up the stairs.

Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"She's our guest." She mocks.

"She's probably fattening anyhow…" She utters under her breath.

Nearly half an hour had passed and Rebekah was finished with the tree. She was putting everything away when their "guest" let out earth shattering cry.

"NOOOO!"

Rebekah immediately lifted her eyes that direction. Bella had shot up and had her shirt raised. She was looking to her tummy in fright. Rebekah narrowed her eyes and watched with attentiveness as Bella covered her face. She heard Bella take in a breath of relief. From there, Bella began to scan her entire body over. Rebekah could see the wheels already turning. She was wondering how she hadn't any wounds.

"I'm so sorry…" She heard Bella whisper as she brought her hand upon her stomach again.

"I'm going to figure this out. I promise."

Rebekah decided to let herself be known at this point. She cleared her throat, causing Bella to jump. She smiled warmly upon their "guest".

"Hello."

Bella came to her feet looking slightly on edge. She looked around the house, trying to gather where she was. Rebekah finished putting everything away and strutted on over. She offered her hand.

"Rebekah."  
"Bella…" She replies and shakes Rebekah's hand.  
"Hmmm, I do believe my brother referred to you as Isabella."  
"Brother?" Bella questions with misunderstanding and reaches to her forehead.

"Last time I checked I was correct on that one. But you never know!"

Bella nods.  
"I prefer Bella."  
"Well love, I do believe my brother prefers, Isabella."  
"That maybe… But it's my choice not his."

Rebekah smiles on this.  
"Oh I do believe I'm going to like you. We'll just have to see now, won't we? Would you like some biscuits and tea my dear?"

They hear the front door open and in steps two more men. One looked a bit younger than the other. He had more of a boyish charm to him. The other was slightly rougher looking and had somewhat of a four o clock shadow about his face. Bella couldn't help but to think they all shared some similarities, such as their eyes and chin. Each of them handsome in their own ways. She figured Elijah to be the oldest. She didn't even bother asking if they were his brothers. She could tell by a mere glance. The younger one nods her way but gazes upon her oddly. The older looking one made his way over with a mischievous smile about him. He got right in her face.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Elijah cleared his throat on his way down the stairs. He was fixing the cufflinks to his suit.

"She's our guest." Elijah hints on his way over.

"Guest?" He inquires and winks about her flirtatiously.

Elijah rolls his eyes as his brother takes her hand and kisses it.

"Well by all means, love. The name is Klaus… And you are?"

"Her name is Isabella and she's been through a great deal as it is. Do sit down, Niklaus."

"Certainly, come with me love. You can sit by me…"

Bella looks upon Klaus in disbelief. He sat down and patted his leg as if for her to sit in his lap. Elijah cuffed her hand and looked upon her contritely.

"Do forgive my brother. He was dropped a lot as a child."  
"Amongst other things." Klaus adds.

"See… he does not deny this."

Elijah sits beside her, looking to be in thought. Bella looked to each of them as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"So are you all vampires?" She questions thickly and with distaste.

One they all picked up on. Klaus's eyes darted towards Elijah's.

"I see someone has some explaining to do."  
Elijah gave a mere nod.

"Breaking the rules now are we brother?" Kol added.

"I've my reasons."  
Klaus got a huge grin about his face.

"And what would those be now?" He taunts giving Bella the once over.

He cruelly winks upon his brother. Elijah sighs.

"That's enough now."  
Klaus chuckles in amusement.

"She truly is a pretty little thing, Now aren't you, love?"  
"Niklaus…" Elijah warns with a hint of annoyance behind his tone.

Bella sighs and shakes her head. She comes to her feet and faces Elijah.

"Thank you…"  
"For?"  
"I think we both know."

She half laughs though and pinches the bridge of her nose. She takes off his jacket and gloves, handing them back.

"But I've had my fill when it comes to vampires." She starts to laugh again and looks back down to her stomach.

"Literally speaking as well."

Klaus reared back at her words. Elijah raised his brows in wonder. That certainly explained why she acted the way she did now. Still that only had him more curious. She started towards the door.

"And where will you go?" Elijah called out as he remained seated.

"I'll figure it out." She calls back.

"Just how do you presume to do that? From the looks of things… You're not from around here. Are you?"

Her hand wrapped around the doorknob and she momentarily shut her eyes.

"With all due respect, Miss. Your chances of survival are greater right here. Out there… you and your child are at the beckons of New Orleans's mercy. And as much pride as I take in our city. I must admit there will be no compassion for you or your child. Those men would have left you for dead once they had their way. You're more than welcome to stay with us. And you've my word no harm will come to you or your child under our roof."

Bella grimaced at his words. Great so her choices were to face a city she knew nothing about. With no real means of supporting herself or the child within her. That man had gotten away with everything she had left. She hadn't a dime to her name, no ID, nothing… So once again find herself in relying on vampires. Only ones she knew nothing about. And ones that obviously hadn't the animal diet that the Cullen's had. She swallowed back and felt her baby moving about again, only it wasn't painful like usual. That was another thing she'd noticed. She felt somewhat better now. Like more energized even, the child within her also seemed to be more at peace for whatever reason as well.  
She took in a breath realizing she hadn't a choice. This was no longer about her. No, this was about the child she carried. And at the moment, Bella had to take whatever means necessary in order to keep her child safe. At least here she would have shelter and food. Out there? She hadn't a clue what all she'd be facing. Whether she liked to admit it or not, Elijah was right. They wouldn't last, not out there.

She dropped her hand in defeat.

"Came to your senses, I see." Klaus remarked as she reentered the living area.

"More like I don't have much choice." She declares in a rather resentful tone.

"So you've dealt with your share of vampires, darling?"

She looks towards the younger one that was more standoffish. He smiled her way with a nod.

"More than I'd like."

Another thing she never dreamed she'd say.

"Hmmm." Kol hums looking rather amused.

"Do enlighten us…" Klaus adds as he leans over resting his elbows about his knees.

"With all due respect I don't even know you."  
Klaus nods.

"Ditto now love. However we are offering you a place to stay. The least you could do is inform us on whatever mess we maybe getting ourselves into." Klaus says eyeing Elijah accusingly.

Elijah sighs and shakes his head.

"So just be a dear. Get comfy and start talking."

She swallows back uncomfortably. Elijah nods to himself and decides to take matters into his own hands. Klaus was starting to get under his skin. Nevertheless, he too wished to know her story and what exactly was going on. So he wasted no more time. He gently twirled her about and had her facing him. He smiled warmly upon her and moved a strand of hair from her face. Klaus he knew was about to smart off and interrupt. He immediately held up a hand. He heard his brother sigh in a scoffing matter.

"Your secret is safe with us. I assure you. Now do tell us your full name."  
She blinked a couple of times showing the compulsion was working.

"Isabella Marie Cullen."

"How old are you?"

"19."

"And where are you from Isabella?"

"Forks, Washington."

Each sibling looked upon one another surprised. Elijah took in a breath.

"Now I wish for you to tell me about these other vampires. I want you to start from when you first met them and so on. Ending with whatever brought you to New Orleans."

She nodded and began her story… A few hours had passed by the time she got to the part about the airport. How her husband had publically took her father's life. How she ended up here… For once none of the Mikaelson's knew what to say. By the end of her story she was shaking all over. Tears were running down her face. Elijah handed her a kerchief.

"Rebekah, please escort Mrs. Cullen to one of the guest rooms. Help her get set up."

Rebekah nodded and came to her feet. She offered her hand. Before she took Rebekah's hand. Elijah kept his eyes locked onto Bella's.

"I want you to make yourself at home. Rebekah will start you a bath and prepare you some clothes."

"NO! Please don't call me that!"

"As you wish…"  
Bella nodded and took Rebekah's hand. Rebekah led her on up the stairs. Each man glanced upon one another with a loss for words. Klaus naturally was first to speak.

"Bollocks!" He says and leans back in his seat.

"She was compelled." Elijah reminds.

"Come now brother! You and I both know there are no such thing as cold ones! We've been around for centuries! There's something fishy about her entire story? And that sparkling in the sun… Please! I almost gagged! Did you see the way she got all dreamy eyed in memory of that?!'

"At the memory, Niklaus." He reminds once more.

"And we all know a vampire cannot reproduce! It's never been done! It can't be done!"  
"But it has been done… and everything she says is the truth."

"The truth to her anyhow…" Kol says and they both lift their eyes towards him.

"Think about it… Doesn't this all seem… Well romanticized?"  
"How so?" Elijah curiously inquires.

"Just some parts of it. Especially when it came to this coven as she called them. And it all seemed to center around this Edward fella, mainly speaking."

"That it did." Klaus says with a nod in agreement.

"I noticed that as well. It seemed he and this Carlisle played a lot of key events in this young lady's life."

"You know what I find hard to believe?" Kol states with a smirk.

"That honeymoon and how she described it. Bloody hell, scratch that even… She and this fella's entire relationship. They were on that island for a month nearly. They had sex one time? He knocks her up on the first go? They spent the rest of the time playing chess? I'd like to meet this bloke. He must be the real life of the party." Kol sarcastically remarks.

"Yes, there's something extremely off about the entire relationship. Three years…" Elijah utters and leans back as if trying to piece together a puzzle.

His brothers nodded upon one another in silence. Elijah's veins suddenly appeared and they were spreading about his face. He'd this look of absolute disgust and hatred about him.

"He sounds as if a boy masquerading around as a man, rather than a century old vampire. Does he not understand the significance behind this child? The rarity even?! And he wishes to rid of the child?! He even refers to the infant as a monster and abomination?! His own flesh and blood! And to speak of letting another man bed with his wife?! That my brothers, is not a man. A man would not say such things! Nor would he think them! He obviously knows nothing when it comes to family. Then again he does not even see the child as such. He doesn't even see the being within her as a child because of its vampire lineage. He's nothing more than a hypocrite."  
"Yes it truly seems so. Truly go back and think about some of the things she said about the bloke! He seems to have a problem against his own kind. He even loathes the idea of being a vampire."

"You know who he reminds me of right?" Klaus says with a mischievous grin.

"Young Salvatore…" Elijah declares with a wrinkled nose.

Klaus and Kol nod.

"Yes he most certainly does. The two certainly share at least the two main things in common. They loath the idea of being vampires and they chose a rather appalling diet!" Kol agrees.

Page break

Rebekah did as Elijah wanted. Meanwhile Bella was looking around the bedroom in marvel. It made up three of her bedroom back in Forks. It was gorgeous. The furniture was a solid red cherry oak. The bed was a good King size. The color scheme was burgundy and gold throughout the room.

"Bath is ready, love." Bella nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then."

Rebekah started out the door but stopped before she exited the room.  
"It took some guts doing what you did. I admire that. I'd have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. May the bastards all rot in hell…"

Bella turned just as she left the room. She took in a breath on this. She began to undress and entered the adjoining bathroom. The tub itself was a Jacuzzi and she'd never seen a bathroom this luxurious in her entire life. Bella felt very small all of a sudden. Everything about this place… Even the Mikaelsons themselves. Made her feel somewhat intimidated, even more so than she was around the Cullens. She thought the Cullens were surrounded in extravagant things… She half laughed to herself in thought. However once she climbed into the tub, that laughter turned into tears. Once they came, she thought she'd never stop.

Page break

"She's all set up."  
"Thank you, Rebekah."

She nodded and began digging through the kitchen. As if reading her mind Elijah held out a hundred dollar bill whilst he was leaning against the counter.

"You can't be serious."  
He shrugged.

"She's going to need some sort of substance."

"And you can't send Kol or Nik because?"

He doesn't answer and merely starts to walk away.

"And what if I was to say no?!"

"You won't." He calls out assuredly.

She rolls her eyes and grabs her purse. She struts on out and heads towards the front door. Elijah was sitting at his recliner reading one of his books.

"She's not _**my**_ human you know…"  
He raises his brows on this and flips through a page.

"Time is a factor, Rebekah."

Page break

Once Bella finishes her bath she puts on the clothes Rebekah had laid out for her. She could tell they must've been Rebekah's. She slipped on the white tank top and black V-neck shirt. The pants fit but barely, they were awfully snug. Bella couldn't believe how rapidly things were taking place. There was just no way this was normal. She just prayed that the baby would be alright.

Before exiting the bedroom, she pulled back the curtains. The snow was thicker than ever and still falling. She couldn't help but to find the view somewhat breathtaking. Though she was never a big fan of snow. She preferred to be somewhere else. Phoenix came to mind. Thoughts of her lying out in the sun came to mind. Something she'd greatly missed. She shrugged to herself in thought. Then of course Charlie came to mind. That knot formed within her throat. Bella staggered back painfully.

"Dad…" She whispered.

There was no forgiving herself for this. How could she? The one thing she truly feared when it came to her relationship with the Cullens. She'd always did her best to ignore. Because of that Charlie paid the price. On this note, Bella laid down on the bed. She buried her face into one of the pillows. That's where she remained the rest of the night.

Page break

The next morning, Bella timidly made her way down the stairs.

"Ah, do I detect the human lurking about!" Kol called out.

Elijah lifted his eyes towards Bella as she enters the living area. She nodded towards him respectfully. He nodded in return and put down his book.

"Good morning, Isabella."  
"Good morning…" She replied feeling awkward still.

"Would you like some breakfast perhaps?"  
She reached to her tummy in thought and nodded. Elijah smiled and came to his feet.

"Aren't you going to ask me to fetch it for her?" Rebekah smarted.

"Is that what you wish?"

"Not particularly."  
"Hmmm…"

Elijah cut Bella a wink and led her into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair at the island for Bella. After he got her seated, he began to take out certain items, from the fridge and counters. Such as eggs, bacon, and pancake mix.  
"You don't have to do that. I can cook."  
He nods but keeps setting everything up.

"I do not doubt that. However you are our guest." He says rather dismissively.

Bella groaned to herself. Elijah cut her a rather odd look as he'd overheard her. She lifted the shirt she was borrowing ever so slightly. She got this wide eyed and blushed look to her face. Her eyes closed for instant.

"What is it?"  
"Nothing…" She quickly lowers the shirt.

She hurriedly hops off the stool, gathering the button that had popped off the pants. Swiftly as possible, she stuffed it into the pocket. Keeping in mind to find a way to sew it back on, before Rebekah found out.

"I thought that perhaps after you've had breakfast. I could take you into town. Get you whatever you need."  
"Sir I..." He sits down a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, before her.

She looked upon him wondering how he did that so fast. Not even Edward cooked that fast on the rare occasions that he did. Klaus swooped in behind her and pecks her on the cheek.

"Morning, love!"

Klaus plops down in a seat beside her. He places an arm around her and whispers in her ear. Elijah, naturally hearing everything.

"I'm a vampire, love. But let's just say I have a bit more of a wild side. Far more than that of my brothers. Do keep that in mind." He swipes a piece of bacon from her plate and rushes out the back door.

Bella raises her brows towards Elijah.

"I've been meaning to get that one neutered."

To Elijah's amazement she actually giggled.

"I can see why."

He found her smile quite stunning. In fact, when he'd first set eyes on her he was rather taken back. Her eyes were the first thing he'd noticed. Gorgeous deep brown eyes… even now as he gazed upon them that's exactly what went through his mind. It was very rare for Elijah to ever take notice of such things. He'd been scorned by women one too many times. So he did his best to steer clear and keep himself distracted from anything of the sort. He truly believed that women had a way of making you vulnerable. Or love for that matter. All it ever led to was pain. Like in Bella's case. Elijah too had learned that the very ones you love the most. Are the ones that have the most power… when it comes to hurting you.

"Thank you." Bella said once she finished her plate.

It felt good to be able to finally hold something down. She didn't feel nauseas like usual.

"You're quite welcome." He replies and grabs her dishes and starts to rinse them off.

During this he noticed how Bella took off her wedding ring and was looking upon it. She balled up her hand around it after too long.

"Do you know of a place I can hawk this?" She softly asks.

Elijah places the dishes in the dishwasher and dries off his hands. He nods as glances upon the ring. She reaches over and places the ring in his hand. Elijah raised his brows on this. He could tell just from looking, it was a very expensive wedding ring.

"I've a few places in mind."

He goes to hand it back. She recoils from it.

"Please just…" She looks upon it as if it were cursed.

"Just hold on to it for me."

Elijah nodded and pocketed the ring. Bella came to her feet, but just as she did the baby give her a good jab. She staggered back at the pain.

"Are you alright?"

Before she could answer another painful jab spread across her abdomen. She gasped out and choked back. Elijah appeared by her side and helped her to couch in the living room. She wasn't nauseas this she'd turned awfully pale, and her eyes watered, as the pain coursed through her. Elijah tilted his head about in wonder.

"May I?" He inquired motioning towards her belly.

She went to answer but arched back in pain. He took in breath and raised her shirt. He put his hand upon her abdomen. The child within was overly active. Elijah thought back to the way she acted when he'd fed her.

"Half breed…" He uttered softly in thought.

He nodded and once again took off his blazer. He rolled up his sleeve and sat beside her. She looked upon him wide eyed as he bit down on his wrist. Elijah went to put it to her lips.

"What are you doing?!"

"It is my belief that the child within your womb is hungry."  
"But I just ate…"  
"We've to keep in mind that the child is half vampire."  
Bella's jaw dropped in thought.

"Besides you were too out of it to remember. But you've fed from me once already. It seemed to appease the child."  
Before she has time to argue this he places his wrist to her mouth. Once the drops of blood hit against her tongue, she was gone. She looked to Elijah as she drank in shock. She couldn't believe she was drinking the blood of a vampire. _Wait blood? Vampires bleed? What the fuck is going on? _She had so many questions but at the moment. All she could focus on was the way he tasted. How she couldn't get enough. She couldn't even describe it. Like his blood was simply the best thing her taste buds had ever experienced. To think blood used to make her queasy. Here she was drinking it as though she were a damn vampire herself. Her entire body felt at sudden ease and this odd euphoric feeling washed over her. Amongst other thoughts as well, ones that had her blushing. That just came with it though. There was nothing either of them could do on the matter. Considering they found one another quite attractive, it was their bodies' natural response to the situation.

Elijah struggled as well. He leaned back and shut his eye stifling a moan. It didn't help that when she drank from him, he could constantly feel her tongue lapping along him. But it wasn't just that. Her hand was clamped around his wrist and she was softly moaning. He'd not dare say a word on the matter. He'd not vex her in such a way. But as a man it still messed with his frame of mind. He rather liked the sound of her moans. The familiar veins formed along his face. Elijah thirstily swallowed back and gently brought her other wrist to his mouth. Something within him felt the need to complete the bond. After all she and the child within her already had his blood in their systems. She let out a more significant moan as his fangs punctured through. Her back arched off the couch once again. Elijah's eyes damn near rolled back. He'd never tasted anything as succulent as she. The scent of her arousal only added to the experience and it was completely maddening. Her lips parted from his wrist. Elijah forced himself to stop as well. Bella's hadn't even realized he'd been feeding from her until she looked over and witnessed him licking her clean.

Once they finished he wiped her mouth clean with his kerchief. Bella's entire body flushed over as she realized what had truly taken place. She quickly rose and cleared her throat. Elijah handed her his kerchief. She coyly accepted it and wiped the remains of blood from her lips.

"So you bleed?" He heard her whisper.

"Don't we all?"

"They didn't…" She hints.

"Hmmm…" He hums not sure what else to say on the matter.

Bella nodded and sat up straight lowering her shirt back down. She narrowed her eyes realizing, Elijah was right. The baby seemed content now. She could feel the movement but it wasn't anything but mere flutters now. But that wasn't the only realization. She'd not only fed from Elijah but he'd fed from her as well.

"And their bites were venomous… so much so you'd either die or become a vampire yourself." Elijah softly reinstates remembering her story. As if he knew what she was already thinking about.

At this he rose.

"Whenever you are ready, Isabella. Let me know…" He hints about going into town.

"Just Bella."  
"Pardon?" He says just before entering the kitchen.

"Everyone calls me Bella."

He smiles but keeps his back towards her.

"Everyone you say?"

"Yes."

He nods without another word.

Elijah opens the car door for Bella once she steps outside. She took in a breath and made her way over. He drove a shiny black Lincoln MKZ from the looks of it one of the newer models. She thought about Carlisle's car for some reason and half laughed. Elijah raised his brows on his as he escorted her on in. He shut the door and appeared at the driver's side and climbed on in.

His car still had that new car smell to it and it was flawless throughout. She thought about her little red Chevy back home. Part of her missed it… but thinking of that truck… made her think of Charlie. He was constantly having things done to that truck in order to keep it running and keep her safe. Then the image damn near slapped her she put a hand to her heart as it began to replay over and over in her mind. Snap… snap… snap… Over and over torturously she watched as Edward snapped her father's neck. She could still hear the sound. Her hands balled up and she leaned back trying to catch her breath.

"Easy now…" Elijah softly said.

She nodded and he gave her a few moments to collect herself.

"We don't have to do this today…"  
"I'm fine… I'll be fine."

He nodded but looked concern. He went ahead and put the car into drive nevertheless.

Bella stepped out of the dressing room in one of the dresses Elijah had picked out. He ended up having to take matters into his own hands. She wouldn't pick out anything. He soon learned that Bella absolutely loathed shopping. Making the first woman he'd ever encountered that had. So he took it upon himself to pick out several outfits. Along with some bras, panties, shoes etc…

Elijah immediately came to his feet. He'd been waiting at one of the benches within the shopping center they were in. He swallowed back rather amazed. The dress was a light pink with a lacey pink rose pattern. (add pic) She wore a white cashmere like cardigan over it. She also had on a pair of white one inch heels on. He motioned for her to do a turnabout. He tilted his head as she spun around. Perfect was the word that went through his mind over and over. The look on her face however read misery.

"Are we done now?"  
"You've only tried on the one outfit." He remarks still taken back by how striking she truly was.

"But they are all the same size and mostly dresses." She replies with a wrinkled nose.

"Do you not like them?"  
"It's not that it's just…"  
"Just?"

"I was never one to wear dresses."  
"I figured with the pregnancy dresses would be the easier and most comfortable of choices. And I must admit… You look ravishing in that dress. It seems to suit you, Isabella."

She nods but looked to be blushing. Something Elijah found rather adorable but wouldn't dare comment.

"Thank you…" She whispers reservedly and rushes back into the dressing room.

Elijah wondered if her husband even bothered with such compliments. She truly seemed as though she hadn't hardly any confidence in herself. That somewhat bothered Elijah. How could someone that beautiful not see it for themselves?

She stepped out before long. He nodded in approval. Once again he had her spin around. He nodded to himself in full on approval. (enter pic)

"Absolutely stunning…"

She nods but rushes back into the dressing room. Elijah chuckled to himself. As she continued to try on different outfits, he grabbed her a few pair of maternity pants and blouses. He then helped her carry the items to the register. Bella's eye widen once she saw just how much the pile was building.

"Elijah…"  
"Hm?"  
"Maybe we should put some stuff back."  
"Why would we do that?"

"Because it's too much."

"I do not believe there is such a thing when it comes to a woman and her wardrobes."

Her eyes widened even more as the cashier scanned the first dress. It ringed up $200.00. Bella clung onto his arm as if she'd pass out. She even made a choking back sound.

"Is there like a Walmart or Target around perhaps?"

He laughs but wrinkles his nose once he realized she was serious.

"Holy shit!" She uttered looking to the cashier as if she'd just robbed them.

"Are you kidding me! $300.00 for one dress!"

"Isabella…" Elijah softly said trying to coax her into calming down.

"Why don't you go sit over there?" He pointed to the area outside in the actual mall part.

The next dress was ringed up and she made a gasping sound. He sighed as another outfit was ringed up and she whimpered and clung onto him, as if this was a life threatening matter.  
"Elijah!"

The woman cut Bella an odd look. Bella merely stared as the prices continued to build and she felt like she'd faint once the total came about. Elijah chuckled once again and handed his card over. The total was just under six thousand dollars.  
"I need to sit down."

He nodded and hurriedly grabbed her things. He sat her at one of the benches outside. She truly was hyperventilating on him.

"You have my wedding ring right?"

He nodded once again wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Is there a place in this mall in which to sell it?"  
"I've one in mind. But you shouldn't concern yourself with that at the moment."

"Can you take me there?"

"Why don't you sit and relax for a bit? Once I get these loaded into the car. I will take you there."

"Thank you."

Once he's done, Elijah takes her by the hand and leads her there. When they arrive he takes the ring out from his pocket. He hadn't realized how it would look. They were hand in hand. The slight bump already showing signs of pregnancy in her new dress.

"Oh aren't you two just adorable!"

Elijah and Bella cut the woman a confused look.

"Oh and you're expecting!"

Bella gazed upon Elijah, with that wide eyed expression again.

"Actually he's…" Bella was about to say.  
"Yes we are madam."

Bella's jaw dropped.

"Isabella my sweet… why don't you look around see if there's anything you'd like."

She gawked upon him in disbelief.

"Our anniversary is coming up." He says with a warm smile.

"Oh how lovely."  
"Yes going on three years now."

"Oh how blessed."

Bella couldn't believe the shit that was pouring out of Elijah's mouth. Why was he saying all these things? And he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"But you see we are with child now…"

What is he doing? Why is he saying these things? Bella tried to make out the rest of what he was saying but he was damn near whispering now and his eyes were locked onto the woman's. Next thing she knew the woman smiled and nodded. She took he ring into the back. Elijah turned back towards Bella with a smile.  
"See anything you like?"  
"What are you doing?" She hisses.

He shrugs and leans against the counter. The woman returns before long with a check in hand.

"Thank you." Elijah says.

"No, thank you. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

He nods and makes his way over to Bella. He once again takes her by the hand. He waits until they're out in the parking lot. Then he hands her the check.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Elijah raises his brows. The check was for fifty grand.

"How did you?"  
"As I said… the ring was quite expensive."

"There is no way it was worth this much!"

He shrugs and opens the car door once they get there.

"What did you do? I mean how did you do that? She didn't even ask for your ID or have you sign anything."

"You my dear have a lot to learn about vampires." He whispers before shutting her door.

After he gets in the car...

"I can take you to where we bank. We'll have them open you an account. Your money will be safe there."  
"But I don't have any ID."  
"Once again… so much to learn. Just follow my lead. We'll get you situated in no time."

Just as he promised… They were sitting in one of the offices. They had her all set up and signing papers. When they were done, Bella looked to the man.

"I wish to take out six thousand and put it into his account."

Elijah narrowed his eyes on this.

"Um sure we can do that."  
"Would you excuse us for just a moment?" Elijah said looking somewhat peeved.

"Do you honestly believe I want your money? That any of today is about getting something out of you?"

Bella looked confused, "Then why…."

"Maybe it's my pride as a vampire, seeing what was done to you by others of my kind. I may be a monster but I still like to think myself a gentleman, some things just aren't done. Maybe it's for the life growing in you right this moment, pure and innocent. Maybe I'm just fond of you Isabella…perhaps one doesn't always need an answer. After all, it is the Christmas season."

With tears in her eyes "Wow. I don't know if this is a trick or not, but thank you Elijah."

After they left the bank, Elijah decided to give her a bit of a tour. He pointed out some things around the city and went over its history etc… Bella heard the sense of pride in his voice as he talked about New Orleans. Elijah was a man of pride. When it came to his family, city, or who he was in general. Something she found herself admiring about him. She loved hearing him talk and with such conviction.

Once he was done with his little tour of the city. He pulled up to a restaurant. And once again Bella gets that look of shock about her.

"Emeril's?" She utters to herself.

Elijah didn't comment. He stepped out of the car and walked around. He opened her door and escorted her into the restaurant. Once again Bella found herself astonished as she looked around. The hostess led them to a table an Elijah automatically pulled out a chair for her. Once he got her situated he sat down as well.

She looked at the menu then lifted her eyes toward Elijah. He straightens his tie, already knowing.

"Order whatever you wish."

"I don't even know what half of this stuff is." She admits with a whisper.

Elijah laughed.

"I'm serious. What if I end up ordering oysters or something?" She says with a curled lip of disgust.

"Well chances are if it says oysters then that is what they are."  
She smirks at this and shakes her head.

"Funny..."

"Perhaps if I made a few suggestions and you could pick from those?"

"Perhaps." She mocks with a rather playful mien.

Elijah raised his brows on this and sipped on his wine. Bella sipped her tea with that grin still about her face.

"Hmmm…" Elijah hummed with slight amusement.

He began to suggest a few things he figured she might enjoy. Bella picked from one of those items. Before long the waiter made his way over and took their orders and menus.

"If I end up with oysters or snails…" She says in a threatening matter.

"I do not believe snails are one of their specialties. And you didn't say anything about snails." He taunts.

Bella merely sighs.  
During their lunch Elijah and Bella shared stories. She shared some about her time in Arizona and in Washington. Elijah spoke of Virginia and Louisiana. They also mentioned some of the friends or people they'd met over the years. There were mentions of Mike, Angela, Eric, and others around Forks and a few of her old friends from Phoenix. Elijah had names such as Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Alaric, Elena etc… Only they both seemed to stay away from hurtful ones of the past. She didn't mention any of the Cullens or Jacob Black even. He kept anything about Katerina, Tatatia, etc… to himself.

Bella praised the food as well. She thoroughly seemed to enjoy herself. They even shared a bit of laughter off and on about some of the other's stories. Ones in particular that had Bella laughing were about Klaus or Rebekah.

However Elijah deep down was growing more and more irate. But it had nothing to do with her in particular. He knew they were being watched. And they had been since the mall, when they first visited the jewelry store. He was doing his best not to draw any attention to the situation. And kept his annoyance at bay for the sake of Bella.

Elijah wanted to test this theory even more as he glanced upon the certain individual. Once he and Bella finished their lunch, he escorted her to the car. Elijah phoned Klaus. He was making arrangements for Klaus to meet them at a certain area. Where he would take over and get Bella home safely.

Once he made these arrangements he hung up. He drove to one of the other market places. He and Bella looked around, mainly at the Christmas decorations. They continued to look around as he awaited Klaus. Bella picked up a tree decoration she thought Rebekah might enjoy. However her eyes darted towards another decoration. The one Elijah was currently holding. It was a baby angel sleeping inside a stalking, with head was peeking out. The entire ornament was white ceramic except the top portion of the stalking, it was fluffy. It read Baby's First Christmas.

She raised her brows as he was actually taking it to the register.

"Elijah, I'm only a month along!" Everyone around them looked upon her as if she were crazy, considering she looked about four months along already.

Elijah merely smiled.

"I think it's safe to say you're further than that, my dear."

"You really think the baby will be born by then?"

He nods with a confident look. Her eyes widen in thought and she ran her hands along her tummy. She felt slightly panicked on this.

"How is that possible?" He heard her mutter under her breath.

"Doing a little Christmas shopping, are we?"

Bella turned to see Klaus with a certain beam to him. He handed her a dozen red roses and winked upon her. Elijah shook his head on this but didn't comment.

"Are you ready, love?"

Bella glanced back to Elijah confused.

"I have something's in which to take care of. Niklaus will be taking you home now."

Elijah walked with them outside. Niklaus opened the door to his baby blue_. Before she got in Elijah took her by the hand. He merely kissed it and looked upon his brother.

"I'll be there shortly."

Klaus narrowed his eyes wondering what Elijah was up to.

"No rush brother, I'm sure we've something's in mind in which to keep entertained." Klaus said as he gathered Bella inside.

"Niklaus…" Elijah scorns.

Klaus chuckles to himself and darts on into his car. Elijah sighs as his brother peels out of the area.

Elijah purposely starts towards a more secluded area. Knowing they would follow him there.

He clears his throat and keeps his back towards them at first.

"And how has your day been so far, Mr. Cullen?"

He smirks hearing the vampire hiss out. He casually turns, facing him.

"You should know, I'm not fond of this little game in which you've decided to play."  
Edward curls his upper lip and points upon Elijah.

"She is MY WIFE!"

Elijah nods and adjusts the sleeves to his blazer.

"That maybe Mr. Cullen. However your wife left you, and for some excessive reasons!"

Edward sneers at this.

"There was just the one! It's that thing… And you're only feeding her simplemindedness on this! That thing will KILL HER!"

"Your wife hardly strikes me as someone that is simpleminded. You on the other hand…"

"You need to express to her that this child cannot be!"

"Mr. Cullen! You are starting to push a very fine line. You haven't any idea who you're dealing with."  
"I know that you're another vampire. Just what she needs too…"

"I'm not just a vampire. I've been around for quite sometime. You see while you've been out masquerading as a man and fooling young ladies such as that beautiful wife of yours. I've been places and seen things that you couldn't even imagine! You're just a boy! You haven't any business with a woman such as Isabella. She's above your league by far. I don't know what all tricks you had up your sleeves. But I happen to believe you somehow forced all of this upon her. You see I know all about you and your so called coven. I know everything about your relationship since the day you first met. You have her believing that you're a different breed of vampires! That you feed of animals and sparkle in the sun. And all of this business with theVolturi as she referred to them. That's all… LIES! ! ALL OF IT AND YOU KNOW IT! THE ONLY VAMPIRES THAT HAVE BEEN AROUND THAT LONG ARE THE ORIGINALS! AND I MR. CULLEN AM THE ELDEST OF MY SIBLINGS! WE ARE THE ELDEST VAMPIRES THAT WALK THE FACE OF THIS EARTH. THIS VOLTURI YOU SPEAK OF ARE NOTHING BUT IMPOSTERS AND SO IS YOUR ENTIRE COVEN! NOW IF YOU'RE SMART YOU WILL TURN AWAY NOW! YOU WILL LEAVE MY CITY AT ONCE. YOU WILL NOT COME NEAR ISABELLA OR HER CHILD AGAIN! TO GO AGAINST MY WISHES WILL SERVE IN FURTHER CONSEQUENCES AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY YOU WILL SUFFER! NOW OUT OF MY FACE MR. CULLEN! GO BACK HOME! FIND YOURSELF A CORNER AND HAVE A GOOD CRY. AFTER ALL YOU'RE JUST A BOY, ARE YOU NOT?!"

_**Chapter 2**_

Klaus removed Bella's jacket once they stepped inside.

"Thank you."

He nodded and hung it up with his. Bella rubbed her hands along her arms. Klaus darted over to the fireplace and set it up. She sat the roses down on the coffee table. She then took out the ornament Elijah had bought. She looked to the tree in thought. After Klaus got the fire started, he appeared behind her. He peered over her shoulder looking to the ornament.

"You certainly waste no time."  
"It wasn't me."  
"Oh?" He says curiously.

She nods and finds a spot for it on the tree.

"Elijah picked it out."

Klaus had this look of utter surprise about him.

"Did he now?"

She nodded with a puzzled look about her as well.

"Huh… Now isn't that something?"

Bella nodded once more and sat on the couch. Klaus vanished but reappeared before long with an easel, brushes, and paint. She cut him an odd look but didn't question it. He sat down and began his project as she sat on the couch, gazing at the tree.

"So how was your outing with my half as handsome brother?"

"Half as handsome, huh?"

He smirks as he dips his brush into the paint. Bella sort of laughs but felt rather nervously. She felt better with Elijah around. That and she'd never been alone with Klaus. She rather hoped to kill some time and break the ice so to speak. So she continued to gaze upon the beautiful tree, Rebekah had decorated.

"So what's your story?" She questioned curiously.

"My story?"

She nods. He continues to paint as he talks.

"It's not for the faint of heart now, love."

For some reason she broke into a smile.

"Now why does that not surprise me?"

He cocked a brow her way. Still she kept her focus on the tree as she talked.

"Very well…"

Klaus begins his story from the beginning about their mother, father, the village they lived in etc… He tells her about how he's the son of Ansel and Esther Mikaelson and the half-brother of Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, Finn, and Freya. He's the step son of Mikael in which he'd a horrible relationship with. How he eventually killed his stepfather. He tells her about the slaughter of the werewolf side of the family. That due to that little is truly known of the heritage. He dives into more about his and his siblings abilities and how they are the first of vampire kind. That they are known as originals... Bella finally turned to him at that point puzzled. That and she was utterly blown away by his story…

"But the Volturi."

He smiled and continued to paint.

"All lies, darling…"

Bella turned as this came from Kol, he'd just entered the room. Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it seems they were nothing more than the three fuckwits of Italy." Kol scoffed.

"But…"

Elijah enters the house at this point. He'd overheard Klaus telling a little about their history. He nodded upon Bella as he took off his jacket. She nodded in return. Klaus hurriedly ripped whatever he'd just painted from the pad and dashed off, with his latest masterpiece. Elijah raised his brows on this as he entered the room. Kol chuckled to himself in amusement.

Bella came to her feet, looking to the time.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

Elijah nods.

"Thank you… for everything you did today."

Elijah sits in his recliner and nods again.

"No need to thank me. Goodnight Isabella."

She smiled in return.

"Goodnight…" She softly said and headed up stairs.

Klaus had just reentered the room and was picking up the rest of his things. His brothers observed with smirks about their faces, as Elijah watched her head on out.

"So brother, have you picked out the ring and little house yet?" Klaus taunts.

Elijah rolls his eyes and picks up his book. Kol dies in laughter.

Page break

"_Elijah?"_

_ Bella barely made out his silhouette as he stood at her bed side. She saw him place a single finger to his lips. Her heart rather kicked to life as he pulled back the bed sheets. To her surprise he crawled into the bed. She swallowed back rather hard, realizing she was naked. She soon learned he was as well as he pressed up against her._

_ She went to say something. Only she froze as she felt his hand running along her body. _

_It traveled along her cheek, neck, breasts, down her torso, and she gasped out as he ran it along her sex. He hovered over her._

"_Elijah…" She gasped out as he entered her._

_ He let out a moan and began pumping himself within her. He whispered her name as he began to thrust about her even harder…_

Bella shot up in sweats and looked around the bedroom. She looked to the time and covered her face. She couldn't believe how vivid and real that dream felt. She hurriedly dressed realizing she'd overslept. It was almost noon. Something she never does. Bella rushed to the bathroom and finished getting ready. It wasn't until she was halfway down the stairs she could smell the food from the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes and continued on that direction. Elijah was already sitting down a plate at her usual spot. However as he lifted his eyes upon her he merely raised one brow, indicating he knew…

A full body blush came about her. Elijah pulled the chair out for her. She seated and once he got her situated he left the room without a word.

Bella groaned to herself in misery.  
"Great now he thinks I'm a perv…" She muttered under her breath knowing if she could sense him. He could damn well sense her.

His blood and her hormones were not the greatest combination when it came to working on her "lust." She nervously giggled to herself in thought.

"Fucking virgin…" She grumbled.

Klaus had just entered the room at this point.

"Oh love, I do believe it's safe to say you're no virgin. But by all means I'm willing to help you test this theory. Repeatedly if we must." He says whilst the wiggling of his brows.

"Shut it, Nik!"

He raised his brows but with massive grin to his face.

"I see someone's already fitting in. Quite nicely…"

She nods and takes her plate off food. She dumps it into his lap and flips him off as she exits the room. He sighs with slight irritation.  
"Now was it something I said, love?"

Page break

_**Over a week later…**_

Bella stares into the mirror wide eyed. Her hands run along her tummy. She swallowed back full of nerves.

"No way…"

She turned to the side and her eyes grew even bigger.

"How in the hell?"

She looked as though she were about five to six months along now! Bella staggered back with a racing heart.

"This can't be happening."

It was as if the baby was ageing a month by the end of each week. If this kept up, Elijah would be right. She'd been drinking from him once a day. That seemed to be keeping the child content. She'd been here a total of eight to nine days now. The dreams however had only gotten worse. They were longer more graphic and she could hardly even look at Elijah, without blushing. To make matters worse. They were both having issues with control when she fed from him. So much so, they began their sessions in a more private matter. But she hadn't a choice. The baby seemed to be dependent on Elijah's blood. In fact the baby was hungry once again.

"Hold on now. Don't go getting all rowdy."

She made her way down the stairs. Elijah and the others were out on some sort of "business". He'd left her a note, letting her know he'd be back that afternoon. Bella rubbed her tummy in thought.

"See you're just going to have told your horses."

The baby kicked at her as if to scold her. She shook her head but smiled.

"Behave…"

Bella made herself a bowl of cereal. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down. Once she was done eating she decided to put on her coat, and get a breath of fresh air. She stepped outside and took in a breath. Bella walked about the yard admiring the beauty of the snow that blanketed over everything. She knelt down and grabbed a handful. She balled it up within her black leather gloves. Bella tossed the snowball about in her hand then tossed it at a nearby tree.

"Well that was awfully close."

Bella became immobile at the sound of his voice. Even more so at the sight of him he was standing directly beside the tree she'd hit with the snowball.

"Jacob?"

He smiled and made his way over.

"You haven't any idea how worried I was. Jesus Bella! You could have at least called or something!"

She sighed as they now stood face to face.

"I didn't really have much of a choice."  
"Sure you did…" He says looking offended.

"Do you not truly get it?!"

He sighs and shakes his head. He reaches out and caresses her cheek.

"You look beautiful Bella. As always. I thought I'd never find you."  
"How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I'm here and I can help you. So let me help…"

She recoils and lowers her head.

"I hear you wised up and finally left that stupid leech. There's still time to get that ridiculous excuse of a marriage annulled." He smiles in thought.

However that smile soon faded as he finally took notice of something else. He reared back as he glanced upon her stomach.

"What the hell is that?!" Jacob snaps.

Bella takes a few steps back. She places her hands along her tummy protectively. Jake roughly grabs her by the arm.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck that is or not?"  
"What do you think it is?!"  
"It had better not be what I think it is!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That the leech knocked you up with some sort of god damn demon spawn!"  
"My child is NO DEMON!"

"The hell it isn't I just saw you not even a couple months ago! You already look as though you're about to pop! There is only one explanation for that!"

"Jacob!" She shouts and yanks out of hold.

The baby painfully kicks at her. She groans out and closes her eyes for a moment.

"See! I'm right and you know it! That thing is going to KILL YOU! We need to do something about it and quick before it does!"  
"SHUT UP!" She yells and shoves him back.

"You sound just like him!"

He sneers at that.

"You didn't just say that!"

"You should go."

"Are you kidding me?! It took me forever to find you! You honestly think I'm leaving now? And why the hell did you choose New Orleans of all places?! And what's with the ludicrous mansion?" He peers over at it.

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Look, just come with me. We'll figure this out somehow. Once we get rid of that demon baby you'll be right as rain again. You'll see."

Bella grits her teeth.

"NO ONE IS TOUCHING THIS CHILD! BACK THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"YOU'RE BEING AN IDIOT! YOU'RE REALLY READY TO DIE? BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN."

"Then so be it! If I die. I die!"

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"  
"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!"

He half laughs.

"I know that I'm not allowing this! I won't have you hurting yourself Bella! Nor will I have you offering your life off to that leech's fucking seed!"

He reaches over to grab her and she shakes her head and continues to back away from him.

"Knock it off, Bella!"

"LEAVE!"

"NO! I'm never leaving you alone again! You might as well deal with it."

She gasps out as Jake rushes over and flips her over his shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouts and beats at his back as hard as she possibly could.

"You're going to hurt him!"

"Him?" He scoffs with a wrinkled nose

"YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT IF I HURT YOUR PRECIOUS DEMON BABY?!"  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
"No can do! And if it's really a boy then all the more reason it needs to DIE!"

Page break

Elijah sighs and makes a tsking sound with his tongue.

"Did you truly believe we wouldn't find out?" Elijah calls out surprising them all.

The witch coven had congregated about the city of the dead. They were in attempts to limit the vampires movements within New Orleans. The Mikaelsons had gotten word of this and moved quickly to handle the situation at once. As of now they had them out numbered and circled the coven.

"Oh brother, please not another one of your long winded speeches. Do not spoil our fun." Klaus calls out from a nearby headstone.

Klaus however grinned like the cat that ate the canary. Elijah was already zipping around taking hearts. The other siblings joined in as well. Only right as Elijah plunged his fist into his third witch. He froze with an alarmed look to his face. Rebekah was first to take notice.

"Is everything alright?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes and shook his head.  
"No… no it isn't." He uttered looking conflicted on what to do exactly.

Stay and help his siblings or Bella and the child back home?

"Go!" Klaus called out as he snapped one of their necks.

Elijah swallowed back looking to each of his siblings as they fought to take down the coven.

"If you do not! You will only live to regret it!" Rebekah calls out as she drives a stake intended for her through one of the witches.

Kol merely winks his way and takes his knee across one of their backs.

At this Elijah simply nodded and took off as quickly as possible.

Page break

"Jacob Black I swear to GOD if you do not put me down …"  
"You'll what?! Become like Charlie? You wanna join your father Bella is that it?"

Her jaw drops at his cruel words.

"YOU BASTARD!"  
He half laughs.

"DID I NOT WARN YOU THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!"

He starts to shake all over as he continues about.

"You'll see once we get that demon out of you! Things will be so much better."  
"IF YOU DO THAT YOU MIGHT AS WELL TAKE MY LIFE AS WELL. THE BABY DIES, I DIE!"

She gasps out as he literally throws her down. He was snarling back and shaking violently. Bella scooted back against a tree.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! YOU WANT TO DIE?!"  
Tears streamed down her face.

"Yes… if my baby does… I want to die too."

Her eyes widened in alarm as Jake shifted right before her. He slammed one of his massive paws into the earth beneath them. The area around them shook as he did this. He let out a growl directed upon her.

"NO JAKE!" Bella screeched out as he charged right for her.

Bella instantly went to shield the child. She hollered out in pain as Jake took his claws to her arms. The hit intended for the child within her. He suddenly vanished and before her now stood Elijah. His eyes were pitch black and the black veins were trailing across his face. He hurriedly scooped her up and rushed her inside. As soon as he had her inside he literally tore through his wrist with his teeth and brought it to her lips. He grimaced as he could make out not only meat but bone. She continued to scream out in torment. She was thriving in anguish. This horrific burning sensation coursed throughout her arms and to the rest of her body.

"I need you to drink, Isabella…" Elijah softly stated as blood was going everywhere but her mouth, she twisted around so much.

Elijah quickly hovered over her on the couch. He pinned her down so she couldn't move. She sucked back in sobs as his blood ran down her throat, causing her to choke back a bit.

"Easy…" He softly said and stroked her cheek.

He nodded to himself as her eyes soon came to a close. At this Elijah pressed his forehead against hers for a minute. He took a few moments to collect himself. Afterword he carefully made his way off the couch. The both of them were covered in her blood now. Elijah lifted her dress up as she slept. He placed a hand upon her belly. He narrowed his eyes and gently moved his hand about her. He swallowed back not feeling any movement whatsoever.

"Come on now…" Elijah whispered.

He gradually placed his head along her tummy. He sighed in relief hearing the baby's strong heartbeat. Like their mother they too were tuckered out. He lowered her dress back down, whilst admiring her body for a brief moment. Elijah came to his feet and looked towards the door. He started that direction with murderous intentions.

Page break

"And what do we have here?"

Jake turns towards the voice. Klaus now stood before him with a smirk. He'd just caught the tail end of what had taken place.

"You know lad… I almost pity you. This is hardly going to be a fair fight."

Jake still in his shifter form let out a growl and snarled back.

"It's dogs like you that give werewolves a bad name."

Klaus braces himself as the massive shifter sails right for him. Klaus waits for it. Just as Jake makes his way over he shoots out a single hand. Jake whimpers out as Klaus slammed it right against his sternum. Jake tumbles back painful.

"As I was saying, mutt… Now it's my turn."

Jake whimpered out again sensing the power behind the hybrid. Klaus's eyes turned a golden amber color. His canines protruded. That demonic smile of his returned.

Klaus bounds across heading right for Jake. He latches onto his back and bites down on his shoulder. Jake cries out and flounces around doing his best to shake Klaus off of him. Klaus remains where he his and only bites down harder. He takes his claws and pierces them through the shifter's shoulders. Out of desperation Jake slams back against a tree. Klaus groaned out as Jake did this repeatedly until Klaus came tumbling down.

Jake let out an agonizing growl. Klaus had darted right for him and had him pinned down. He sent several jabs across Jake's chest. Jake snapped at him trying to get the upper hand, but it was a lost cause. The two of them rolled about the ground taking snaps and shots at one another. Kol and Rebekah had just finished off what was left of the coven. They too had arrived and were looking on with mere amusement.

Elijah had just stepped out as well. He too was observing. Jake let out one final yelp as Klaus had wrapped himself around the shifter's body. He had crushed every bone within the shifter. Thus caused Jake to become completely paralyzed. Klaus shuffled to his feet and had the shifter by the throat. He lifted him off the ground. Jake's body had morphed back. Klaus eyed Jake as he started to squeeze. His nails dug deep into Jake's throat. His face turned red then went from red to blue. His eyes began to bulge out. Klaus cut him a wink as he decapitated him with one hand. Jake's head rolled onto the ground and the rest of his body landed on the ground.

Klaus shrugged on this and promptly made his way inside. Kol and Rebekah followed. Elijah gathered the remains, ridding of them at once.

Page break

Bella eyes batted about as she came to. The only lights about the room were coming from the fireplace and Christmas tree. She stared at the tree for a few moments as she was recollecting everything that had taken place. Jake's words… the way looked at her… Bella shot to her feet and darted out of the living room. She rushed up the stairs to her room. Bella slammed the door and leaned against it. She slid down against the door, coming down on her knees.

She covered her face and screamed into her hands. Her husband and now her best friend? The two people she trusted and loved the most had betrayed her! Anger now coursed throughout her entire body. She ground her teeth together. The two people that had sworn to always love and protect her. Were the very two that had hurt her the most and they continue to hurt her. She gasped out remembering how Jake took his claws to her. Only they weren't meant for her. He was trying to end her baby's life! Bella was so weakened by the memories hitting at once that she crawled amongst the floor, trying to get to the bathroom. She knew she was covered in blood and wanted it off her body NOW! Every time a painful memory hit she felt like she were being socked in the gut over and over and over. They were so vivid so loud. She didn't even hear the knock at the door.

Bella continued to crawl amongst the floor. She jumped however feeling someone's hand about her shoulder. She whipped around swinging her fists about as hard as she could.

"It's me, Isabella."

Her eyes closed at the sound of his voice. Elijah was caught off guard as she instantly reached out and wrapped her arms around him. Uncontrollable sobs came about her. Something she'd normally be utterly embarrassed about. She loathed crying or showing weakness of any sort. But she'd been pushed past the brink. She no longer had the strength to keep her composure. Elijah scooped her up off the floor and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her on the counter. Then started her a bath. He grabbed a washcloth from the counter and wet it down with warm water. He began wiping away any remains of dry blood off her body.

Her hand wrapped around his as he cleansed her face. They locked eyes and then lips. Elijah tossed the wash cloth aside as the kiss heatedly lingered on. He intertwined his fingers within her hair, and pressed against her in longing. He slightly pulled at her hair as he kissed along the crevice of her neck. Bella let out a moan. Elijah shut his eyes, forcing himself to stop. He stepped away from her and shook his head.

"I broke my promise…my apologies…" He whispers.

Elijah vanished from the room. She shut her eyes sensing him stronger than ever. Elijah was blaming himself for what had taken place. He'd sworn that as long as she resided with them she would be safe. That was something he'd truly meant and hadn't taken lightly.

Page break

"And just how long do you suppose you can go about this little charade?"

Elijah raises his brows as he looks to Klaus. He merely turns the page to his book, doing his best to ignore him.

"I see…" Klaus says with a certain grin.

He then looks to Kol.

"I suppose you were right all along, brother! She's fair game!"

Elijah firmly clutched the book within his hold. He turned another page as he ground his teeth together. Kol chuckles with delight.

"Hmmm, this could be fun."  
"I say we go about this as a mere assembly line. We'll have her pumping out children left and right. I call first dibs!"

Rebekah tosses a vase at Klaus.

"Show some bloody respect you narcissistic wanker!" She scorns.

Klaus rushes over and slams his sister back against the wall. Bella just so happened to enter the room at this point. She simply shook her head at the sight. Proving all too well nothing truly fazed her anymore. Elijah sighed to himself. He rose from his chair and tossed his book down. Without a word he grabbed his jacket and left. Bella groaned to herself as she sat down on the couch. _Great we kiss and now he's avoiding me. Story of my life… Honestly, just how stupid can I be? _Another thought came to mind and she died in laughter. The Mikaelsons looked upon her as if she'd lost her mind.

"I'm still married!" She randomly says as if it just dawned on her and hops to her feet.

"I'M A MARRIED WOMAN!" She shouts and dies in laughter as she makes to the kitchen.

Klaus looked to be in thought on this. He nodded upon himself, Rebekah took her knee to his crotch. He groaned out dropping to his knees. Kol chuckled and Rebekah dashed off after Elijah.

Page break

"You kissed her didn't you?!"

Rebekah calls out as Elijah was getting into his car. He narrows his eyes upon his sister. She nods with a hint of a smile about her.

"I knew it! You have the feels for not only a pregnant but a married woman!"

Elijah merely gets into the car. He sighs with full on annoyance as Rebekah opened the passenger door and welcomed herself inside.

"And let me guess you broke your word. So you're unworthy of these feelings."  
"There's more behind it."  
"And that would be?"  
"She is young. She's an innocent. She's…"  
"A human carrying another hybrid?"  
He nods looking to be in thought.

"Then I say she and the child shall fit quite nicely!"

"Rebekah…"  
"Just admit it, Elijah. You love her!"

"I hardly know her…"  
"That's not necessarily true. After all, you did compel her into telling her life story bloody near. And the feelings are already there. There is nothing you can do about it. It's not going away. We both know that. I'm rather fond of her myself."  
This struck Elijah by surprise. He looked to his sister rather astonished.

"She's got spirit. And we both know she would die before allowing any harm to come to that child. Something even Nik admires given our history. That child will have what we never had. All the more reason you shouldn't hold back. There's a reason you found her. A reason we all feel this pull towards a mere stranger. Think about Elijah. For once we all agree on something. When does that EVER happen? We all care about her and the child within her. They are family. And what is it you always say about family." She questions with a smile.  
Elijah swallows back on this, realizing she was right. Since Bella had came into their lives. They'd hardly argued. Each of them were doing their best to make her feel safe and at home

"Very well I shall be the one to say it. Family is most important. Family comes first. And no one messes with our family."

Elijah takes in a breath and turns towards his sister. She had a genuine beam to her.

"I envy her you know…"

He nods in understanding.

"But even through that envy… I admire her… Which stays between us by the way."

Elijah softly chuckles on this. Rebekah still had a smile about her face and shook her head.

"What I wouldn't give…"

At this he took his sister's hand, but remained silent.

"You know since she's come into our lives. I haven't even thought about the cure. Before all this… that's all I could think about. What I wouldn't give to be human again. To experience the things Bella will get to. To have a child of my own. To hear their first words. To watch their first steps. To be able to hold them and tuck them in at night. I wanted to hate her. Part of me I believe does. But I can't. She will be a good mother to the child. She fights and will continue to fight for the child. In a way she reminds me of you. Bella knows what's most important and no one will ever convince her otherwise. All the more reason you two seem to share this chemistry. And I'm not the only one to notice. We all have. So please Elijah… Don't push away the one thing that has managed to keep us together during these last few weeks. Don't turn away from the one thing you've longed for most."

She squeezes his hand before exiting the car. He merely watched as she headed back inside. Elijah sat there in thought watching the snow as it began to fall again.

Page break

"Kol!" Bella scolded as he flung a snowball at her.

She hurriedly scooped up some snow and chucked one back.

"Vampire darling… You're going to have to move a lot faster than that."  
Another snowball hit her and Bella quickly turned.

"That's hardly fair!" She scoffs as Klaus was on the other side with an armful of snowballs.

Kol hits her once again and Klaus chuckles. Bella smiles and shakes her head. She bends down trying to make as many as she can herself. Kol and Klaus however nodded towards one another with smirks about their faces. Just as Bella comes to her feet, with her snowballs. They simultaneously toss snowballs at her.

"DAMMIT!" She hollers.

Each attempt to hit in return failed.

"Jerks…" She utters and takes cover.

She peeks over with three snowballs left to fire. She could hear Kol laughing as he hid behind one of the trees. Bella hurriedly inched around the corner of the house and actually managed to take Kol by surprise. She managed to hit him right in the face. She giggled to herself and quickly ducked back around the corner.

"Now that was just a lucky shot."

"Sure it was…" She calls out.

She gasped out as snowball after snowball hit her legs and thighs.

"KNOCK IT OFF, NIK!"

She threw the last two she had but Klaus dodged them both. She growled under her breath. Kol however snuck up behind her and shoved a snowball right in her hair. He reached to his gut in laughter as Klaus was sending them at her backside. He laughed even harder as Bella shoved him back.

"It's no funny."  
"Then why are you smiling, darling?"  
"You're both being asses!"  
"IS that your answer?"

Kol and Klaus vanished once again. She knew they were only making more now.

"Oh fuck this." She uttered and started towards the house as quickly as possible.

She froze however as Elijah stepped out. He put a single finger to his lips and winked. He swiftly took her by the arm and backed her up against the house. He then began to focus and listen. Elijah bent down and before she could even blink… Elijah was sending out snowball after snowball in both directions the other two were. Bella covered her mouth in laughter as they both stepped out from their hiding spots with looks of amazement. Only that soon turned in eye rolling as they saw it to be Elijah.

Bella continued to laugh as he zipped around giving them both much needed pay back. Bella heard the door open and Rebekah stepped out. She and Elijah had been watching from the window earlier. Rebekah had this look of utter shock and damn near tearful expression about her face. She looked to Bella genuinely.

"How do you do it?"  
Bella looked to her confused. Rebekah observed and was having flash backs of their past as she watched her brothers playing out in the snow, as they once did as children.

Page break

Bella flinched as the baby gave a good kick. She was looking out her window wondering what happened to Jacob. She wondered if he was still lingering about or if he'd gone home now. Part of her wish she had a rifle so she could take matters into her own hands. She sucked back a painful breath as another painful jab hit.

"You already fed today… And I'm pretty sure your food source is asleep." She said looking to the time.

It was two am, but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about her father and the guilt continued to weigh her down. That and everything else was entering her thoughts Edward and the Cullens, Jake, her father, and the Mikaelsons. She also kept in mind to question Elijah about getting her marriage annulled. The sooner the better. She hoped to do it before the child was born. Bella shut her eyes as the baby continued to move about rambunctiously. Her eyes however shot open as she felt an arm wrap around her. She jumped at first, but swallowed back seeing his reflection in the window. He was in his usual clothes only he'd his blazer and shoes off.

"I didn't mean to startle you…" He softly says, whilst running his hand along her tummy.

"Your door was open…" He explains as to why he didn't knock like usual.

"I thought you were asleep." Bella replied.  
Her heart fluttered about as she could feel his breath along her neck. Elijah bit down on his wrist and brought it to her lips. A wave of heat washed over her as she began to drink from him, and he softly moaned out. He kissed along her neck as she continued. He lowered the sleeves to her dress and persisted. Elijah stopped for a moment and rests his head on her shoulder.

"About earlier… I apologize for my abrupt behavior. I…"

Bella stopped and twirled about facing him.

"No need… I get it… But you're wrong..."  
"Am I?" He inquires curiously.

"I can sense you just as well and what happened… it wasn't your fault. You cannot blame yourself for the actions of others. Jake made his choice. You can't protect me 24/7 Elijah. We both know that's physically impossible. When you swore to protect me and my child, I never once took it as you meaning nothing would ever happen to us. That's not a promise anyone can make. Things will happen. They always do. It's more about doing the best we can to overcome it. That and well…"  
"Well what?" He asks and starts to kiss along her neck again.  
"I'm married."

She actually felt him chuckling against her neck. He backed her up against the bed. He lowered the straps to her burgundy dress the rest of the way, letting it drop to the floor. Trails of kisses returned to her neck as he unhooked her silk black bra. His hands ran along her arms as he slipped it off her. He then laid her on the bed and slipped her matching panties off. Elijah took a moment to admire the view. He truly thought her the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. To her surprise he bent down and ran his hands along her tummy and actually kissed it. During this he'd loosened his tie and unfastened his pants. He positioned himself over her and Bella took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

Bella cooed out as she felt him enter. Elijah paused for a moment making certain he wasn't causing harm to her or the child. She caressed his face in an encouraging manner. At this he kissed her lips and began to thrust. Bella's jaw damn near dropped. She couldn't believe the incredible difference between the two men. Elijah felt so welcoming and warm to the touch. She was melting in his arms. Every part of her desired him. That old feeling of being insecure and everything that came with Edward wasn't there. She could feel his chest against her breasts, his breath against the crevice of her neck, and his lips traveling along her body. Literally everything about Edward was so cold not just his touch. She never truly had anything to compare to until now. And now she found herself how she ever fell for him!

Elijah didn't hold back. He was worshipping every part of her body. Running his hands along whatever he could touch and kissing whatever he could reach. Bella was off in ecstasy heaven. Elijah let out soft grunts and moans. She arched off the bed as she could feel him throbbing intensely within her. Elijah breathed in the scent of her arousal. It caused him to swallow back in thirst. It'd been so long since he'd felt the touch of a woman. Even longer since he'd made love to one. Bella perfectly molded against him, milking him with each stroke he gave. No woman had ever felt this unbelievable. Everything about her screamed perfection. It wasn't just her body either. The way she smiled, laughed, how she'd look upon him. Just who she was in general had him in a trance. He thought about her constantly. He thought it a weakness… But after speaking to Rebekah and seeing how well Bella fit in with his siblings. He was beginning to see that she could very well be this family's strength. Something was taking place that even he couldn't describe.

His lips found hers once again in thought. Elijah pinned her wrist down to the bed as he picked up his stride. He felt her releasing against him and Elijah ached even more below. She was very inviting, wet, and gratifyingly snug. Elijah gritted his teeth and with one last thrust he came. Once he released her wrists, Bella wrapped her arms around him and passionately kissed him. His moans vibrated against her tongue as they continued. Neither wanted this to end. Even after he left her lips, Elijah's kisses continued. He pulled out and kissed down her chest and tummy. Once he kissed her belly he lifted his eyes towards her.

"Isabella, I vow to protect and look after this child as if they were my own flesh and blood." Bella's heart damn near beat right out of her chest. A knot formed within the back of her throat.

"I do believe I am in trouble however…" He adds.

She cuts him a puzzled look.

"No matter how much I've tried to deny it… I can no longer. I've fallen in love with the infant's mother."

Bella closed her eyes taken back by his words. Elijah lay down beside her and reached over wiping tear off her cheek. He pulled her up against his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, Elijah… But…"

He raises his brows on this "but"…

"If you hurt me original or not, I'll find a stake with your name on it."

He smirks but shakes his head on this. _She's already a Mikaelson and doesn't realize it. _Elijah thought to himself.

"Very well, I shall give you one to keep on hand. Does that sound fair enough, my sweet Isabella?"

Elijah could feel her giggling against his chest.

"Deal!"

He took in a breath. She wasn't the only one that feared getting hurt. He'd learned the hard way a couple of times when it came to matters of the heart. As to why he fought so hard to avoid it. But there was no fighting this. It was too strong.

"Elijah?"

"Hm?"

"When do I learn your story?"

He rises up just enough to prop her up and pull the sheets back. He pulls the covers up over them.

"I could show you."  
"Show me?" She asks, facing him.

He nodded.

"But not tonight… Tonight you need your rest."

"What do you mean by show me?"

He kisses her forehead.

"You'll see."

Page break

The next morning Elijah was first to wake. Bella's backside was perfectly molded against him. Her face was buried into her pillow and she was sound asleep. He couldn't help but to ache below at the feeling of her bare body against his own. He'd undressed in the middle of the night last night. So now he too lay naked. He breathed her in and pecked her on the shoulder. He then found himself pulling back the sheets. His hands grazed along her shoulder, arm, waist, and thigh. Her rear was pressed right up against his crotch. The more he gazed upon her the more intensely the throbbing sensation hit. Elijah couldn't help himself. He pressed himself even more against her in friction. She felt and smelled so amazing. That and last night repeatedly replayed in his mind. He gritted his teeth as the images came to him. Her moans and the way her body moved about.

Elijah lifted up one of her legs. He took his finger along her slit and let out a moan. She was already drenched.  
"Well good morning to you too…" She softly yet playfully announced.

She gasped back with a moan as he placed his finger inside. She arched back even more as he began moving it about. He curiously watched. He found it fascinating he could even fit in there. She was so tight. Elijah slipped in another finger, getting a good feel and show. His fingers worked about as he pleasured her. Her sap had his fingers soaked. He replaced them with something much more appeasing. As he drove his entire length in, his name fled from her lips. That drove Elijah past the brink of lust. He fondled her breasts as he thrust about her. Bella cried out in release as he plunged his fangs into her neck. As he fed from her, Bella felt him swell up and throb even more intensely. His movements became more mind-altering as Elijah picked up the pace. Sexy grunts and moans escaped his lips. Bella felt as though she'd go into orbit. The orgasms became unyielding. And her body was at his mercy. Once Elijah finished feeding, he got a firm hold on her hip. He grunted out as he gave one last thrust and came.

"Hmmm…" He hummed against her flesh as he kissed along her shoulder.

He pulled out and Bella rolled over facing him.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to that each morning."

Elijah nods in agreement and kisses her lips. She was beginning to see that Elijah was outright romantic as hell. And to think there was a time she thought Edward was. Not even close!

The sheets were slightly pulled back now and she could Elijah in all his glory. And glorifying it was! Her jaw nearly dropped. She had to run her hands along him to make certain he were even real. She'd only ever seen him in his suit. Elijah had a secret and it wasn't the most obvious either. Elijah Mikaelson was the pure definition of SEX. He completely toned from head to toe. She ran a single finger along his "happy trail", which led from his chest down to his crotch area. She found herself wanting to take her tongue to it. She blushed in thought. Boy did Edward have her fooled, a god? She once referred to him as such. She thought as she gawked upon Elijah's well-endowed self. She flushed with embarrassment when she compared the two. What did she see in Edward Cullen?! She felt nauseas in thought.

"Are you alright?"

Bella nodded and curled up against him even more. His arms wrapped her and he kissed the top of her head. They lay in silence for a few more moments. That is until Bella groaned in misery. Mother nature was calling and it seemed to get worse throughout her pregnancy. She hurriedly rolled off the bed and scurried on to the bathroom. Elijah scooted up on her bed and turned towards her nightstand. He picked up the book she'd been reading. He reared back and looked at the cover once again. The title read _The Works Of Jane Austen_ the story he'd opened the book on was _Sense and Sensibility_. Bella had marked through all the Edward names with a magic marker.

Her book marker however was currently on Pride and Prejudice her latest reading. Elijah began to skim through the story. He'd read it once before. But he could tell by the creases in the book it must've been one her favorites. The others pages were too crisp. He heard the shower start in the bathroom, Elijah read as he waited. Before long, Bella stepped out looking as though a goddess, like usual. Her hair was down and her curls flowed about naturally. She wore a navy blue sweater, a pair of her blue jean maternity pants, and black suede winter boots. She made her way back to the bed and Elijah sat her book down.

"I suppose I should go and get ready as well."

Bella giggled to herself, as he rushed out off the bed and was dressed in the matter of seconds. She noticed how he was looking around. She found what he was looking for and smiled…

"Looking for something?"

She wasn't sure what came over her. But she had his tie wrapped around her neck and was twirling it about seductively. Elijah raised his brows on this and casually made his way over. He bent down and grabbed both ends of the tie. Using it to bring her off the bed and towards him. He kissed her as he did; Bella wrapped the tie around the collar of his shirt. The kissing continued all the way to the door. He reached back and opened it. They froze however as they heard golf clapping. Bella's eyes widened and Elijah cleared his throat, and slowly turned, already knowing.

Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus stood right across from her door. Each with smug looks about them. Bella had a full body blush going. To her surprise, Elijah merely bowed and strut on to his room.

"I suppose this means my brother finished the race. However… my door's always open if you ever find yourself curious as to what a hybrid can do, love."

"You mean there's more?"

Klaus cocks a brow at this.  
"I was already impressed by your ability to drag your balls across the carpet."

Rebekah smiled with full on pride. She quickly took Bella's hand and led her into the bedroom right between her and Elijah's room. Bella's heart kicked to life and she brought her hand upon her mouth in sheer astonishment. It was a baby room. (enter picture) It had hues of white, blue, green, yellow, and pink. The ceiling was hand painted with a gorgeous baby blue sky, white clouds, and colorful birds. The furniture was white. It was beautifully set up with a dresser, baby blue rocking recliner, lamp, a curio cabinet filled with stuffed animals and figurines. Bella stepped on into the room she swallowed back and ran her hand along the crib.

"As you can see poppet, you're stuck with us." Kol says seeing the look on her face.

"I take it you did all the painting?" Bella inquired looking to Klaus.

He nodded.

"And you decorated?" Bella said looking to Rebekah.

She smiled and nodded.

"And you put the furniture together?" Kol winked upon her and nodded.

Bella nodded feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. She put her hand upon her stomach and looked upon them in utter disbelief.

"How does a bunch of ruthless vampires that compel and feed off carolers. Turn around and do something so… so…"  
"Wait… you saw that?" Rebekah interrupted.  
"Well you're not exactly the quietest of feeders! Especially, that one!" Bella points to Klaus and he beams on this.

"You're lucky I didn't tell Elijah. Didn't he make a no bringing your food home rule?"

"Now they came to us, darling."

"That they did, and you have to admit they were the worst carolers I'd ever heard. That one woman with the dreadful Christmas sweater…" Rebekah adds.  
Bella covered her mouth in laughter remembering how appalling she truly sounded. Like nails on a chalkboard, that woman's caroling voice. Her eyes widened however and she cleared her throat.

"I can't believe I just laughed at that." She uttered looking shameful.

Klaus narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

"I suppose what I'm trying to say is… Thank you."

"So does this make up for the carolers?" Kol inquires.

Bella takes in a breath and points to Kol first.

"And the two women at the mall…"

He looked to her rather astonished.

"I'm not an idiot… You said you were going to the bathroom. Ironically the two brunettes you were eyeing when we went shopping that day. Just so happened to be exiting that area at the same time as you. And honestly who takes thirty minutes to go to the bathroom! A vampire especially."  
The other two laugh. She points to Klaus.  
"And the pretty blonde that you mentioned looking like someone by the name of Caroline. You might as well have screwed her right there. The two deadbeat drunks from the bar we had to stop at because I had to go to the bathroom. Did you think I couldn't hear you?"  
"That was in your honor of course…"

"Oh, I bet as to why you left them for dead and made certain we promptly left."

He shrugs.

"And you…"

Rebekah sighs waiting for it.

"Well… besides the carolers I don't really have anything on you yet. But I'm sure I will."

Klaus and Kol nod on this.

"I'm certain of this as well."

They all turn. Elijah was leaning against the doorframe. He himself was taken back. He couldn't fathom what he was seeing. Even more so knowing that the three of them worked together on this and without killing one another, literally.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?"  
Elijah nods at Bella's words. But at the moment he was at a loss. The others began to ease their way out of the room. Rebekah was the last one inching her way out.

"Bekah…"  
She froze and turned back around facing Bella.

"I know this was mostly all you…" Bella admits.

Rebekah smiles and simply shrugs before leaving the room.

"I really don't know how I can ever repay you any of you…"  
Elijah steps on inside as Bella continued to look about the room.

"Actually it's the other way around…" Elijah says wholeheartedly.

"It is we that should be thanking you."  
"I don't understand. I haven't done anything."

"Isabella, our family has had a long history of strife and bitter feelings. To be honest, we have been a hairs breath from imploding many times. Yet in the short time you have been with us, you've managed to help us truly come together. There is no amount of thanks I can provide for the gift you have given us."

"Elijah… I…"

He takes her hand and leads her to the baby blue recliner. He sits down and pulls her into his lap.

"If you are willing to open your mind to me… I wish to show you. So that you may have a better understanding..."

"Open my mind?"

He nods

"In return I wish to open mine as well… I wish to learn more about you…"  
"You know my story…"  
"Seeing and hearing are two different things entirely. It is your choice. Either way… I will show you mine. I would never force anything on you. Please know this… I do not mean to pry. If anything you have me intrigued."

"Elijah, it's not that I don't want you to see. It's that you can't. Remember Edward was a telepath. He never could get a read on me."

"Hmmm… yet you can be compelled."

"Compelled."

Elijah nods.

"Wait… you compelled me?"

Elijah says with a hint of guilt about him.  
"So that's why I felt so odd. I felt as though I were drugged or something. I didn't understand why I was spilling all of that out."  
"I was only trying to help. My intentions were not in vain. I assure you."

She takes in a breath on this, knowing he meant every word he said.

"So how do I "open" my mind?"

"You will know…"

Elijah situates her so that she's facing him now.

"Close your eyes, Isabella."

She nods and shuts her eyes. He nods to himself and places his hands upon her temples. Sure enough she gasped out. He began to show her things even beyond what Klaus had told her. Things from their childhood, and about their village. Henrik's death… Their mother forcing them to take the herbs, which lead into their transformation. Klaus's father referring to him as an abomination like that of Edward, Klaus's dramatic transformation, and his bloodlust. She also learned the truth Esther, Michael, and Ansel. He took in a breath as he let her in on things he'd never told anyone else. Very private things… Things such as Tatia, Katerina the doppelgangers in general, and Celeste. She experienced his heart aches and pain. She also learned it wasn't very long ago; they'd just brought Kol back from the dead. After Kol had tried to kill Jeremy Gilbert, the doppelganger known as Elena's brother. There were times Elijah thought he'd have to end not only Kol's but Klaus's life as well. They were both so set in their ways, so murderous… so revenge seeking. For a bit, Kol had become more of a monster than that of Klaus. Then the tables seemed to switch. This was a back and forth thing between them all. Even Elijah had his excruciatingly dark moments. But the mere thought of having to take one of his brother's out of existence damn near crippled Elijah. No matter the wrong they did. Elijah never once stopped loving his siblings. The Mikaelsons had a love/hate relationship. They gladly die for one another. Yet on the other hand would happily stake the other as well.

Elijah wanted Bella to know she could trust him. The only way he truly knew of doing that was to let her in. He went as far as Mystic Falls just before they returned home to New Orleans.  
Once he finished her eyes shot open with a look of shock about her. It was all so much to take in she couldn't focus on one thing. There were so many mixed feelings. Yes the Mikaelson's each of them had their moments of utter darkness and damn near insanity. But for each of those moments they had their noble ones as well. That was just it though… Bella understood their reasonings after everything she'd just witnessed. They too had been betrayed. And all Elijah ever truly wanted was for things to be back the way they were. To be a family again. Part of her wanted to cry. The other wanted to seek out revenge on their behalf. More than anything…Bella found herself in complete awe when it came to Elijah Mikaelson. Through everything… he'd never given up. He still loved his family unconditionally. So much so he'd do whatever it took to have them return to the way they once were. The storm however had been brewing over and over. So much so that even Elijah had snapped along with his siblings. Through that madness there was still love, determination, and a fight he'd never give up on. And even through all these thoughts in that mind of hers. There was only one question that popped out of that mouth of hers.

"Just how old are you?!"

"Well how old do you want me to be, my dear?" He taunts in return.

She shakes her head with a slight smile.

"Sorry, just a lot to take in…"  
"I can imagine so…"

She swallows back still trying to process everything she'd learned. Bella places her hand along his cheek and he leans into it, shutting his eyes momentarily. He felt her forehead resting against his.

"You still believe we're uniquely vulnerable?" She inquired as a certain quote stuck through her mind.

Something she'd seen in his memories. He pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes in thought.  
"Let me just put it this way, Isabella. We have the power to destroy the other. We always will. You could hurt me like none other and visa versa. However, I do believe there is something different about us. I used to think love to be a weakness. In our case nevertheless, it seems to be our strength."

Bella smiles and lifts her head back up.

"I suppose it's my turn now?"

"Only if you are comfortable in doing so."  
"I want to show you. I'm just not sure if it'll work is all."  
He nods.

"My life is pretty boring in comparison. Just warning you now."

He smiles on this.

"I hardly doubt that."

"Oh trust me it is…"

"Hmmm… I shall be the judge of that."  
"So what do I do?"

"You will go back and remember whatever it is you wish for me to know."  
"That easy, huh?"

"We shall see…"

She takes in a breath and closes her eyes. Bella thinks back to Arizona when she was living with her mother. Once she's at the destination she's willing to start at, she nods. She brings her hands upon his temples. Elijah closes his eyes accepting the memories.

So many things he'd learned. The first one being, he didn't particularly care for her mother. He felt as though she more or less abandoned Bella once her mother wed. He had the utmost respect for Mr. Swan. He was a man of honor and love. As the memory continued to play out and she got to the part where she met Edward Cullen. Elijah's hands balled up into fist. To a vampire it was clear as day. To a human they wouldn't have a clue. Their entire relationship started out through COMPULSION! Bella hadn't any idea, even as her memories played out. She was oblivious. She was so young, naïve, and thought she was in love. But it was never love. Everything about their relationship was based on LIES, MANPULATION, and COMPELLING. Edward spent three years shaping and molding her into whatever he wanted. This was nothing more than some sort of SICK fantasy the young vampire wanted to live. Bella Swan was nothing more than his victim and this so called "coven" ALLOWED IT! In fact, he'd see where Carlisle and Alice and been compelling her as well. All that mattered to them was this young vampire's happiness. They hadn't ever truly cared about the young lady like they claimed. Each of them was using her to feed into his fantasy.

Even the entire Volturi scene was A LIE! Each of them was merely normal vampires using compulsion to once again feed her such horrific lies. Aro was just as guilty in all this and he truly seemed to find it amusing. What was so clear to Elijah… Bella was utterly blinded to. It wasn't even her fault. She truly believed everything they told her. She saw whatever they wanted her to see. They took a 16 year old girl and BROKE HER! They robbed her of everything.

Once the baby came into the picture. That was it… Edward had tried to compel her. Elijah could see it. But for whatever reason, it didn't work. If it had the baby would be no more. Edward's eyes were locked right onto Bella's when he demanded the child be taken care of. Why didn't the compulsion work? Elijah thought to himself during this memory. He'd seen where Bella didn't fear for her life, but the innocent being within her. Her fear was so great it made Elijah momentarily weak.

Bella's memories continued to play out. He watched as Edward snapped her father's neck in the airport. He could feel her agony, guilt, and terror. The guilt weighed upon her heavily as she got on that plane and left her father's body behind. Her memories went as far as meeting Elijah, her vivid dreams of him, and her encounter with Jake. But after that she'd become weak. He felt her hands dropping. Elijah's eyes shot open and he swiftly braced her against him.

This shifter was her supposed best friend. Another man in her life that had always sworn to be there and protect her, both epically failed. Both had betrayed her. He kissed the top of her head as she rest against his chest. They held one another in silence. Neither at this point truly knew what to say. Yet ironically he was focusing on her pain and everything she'd gone through. Bella was focusing on his. Both wished they knew what to do for the other.

Page break

Elijah looked towards the ceiling, sensing Bella was finally asleep.

"And there she is!" Kol called out as Rebekah finally entered the house.

"Good, then we can begin."  
"Begin?" She inquires as she takes off her jacket and hangs it up.

"It seems our dear brother has called forth a family meeting. Now hurry it up I haven't all bloody night."

Rebekah rolls her eyes upon Klaus. Once Rebekah takes her seat, Elijah begins to go over his concerns. Ones about the infant and Bella…

"And what is it you're suggesting brother?"  
Elijah sighs and leans back in his seat for a moment.

"I believe we need a witch."

Klaus half laughs in mockery.

"A witch? Are you mad? What witch is going to help with the deliverance of a hybrid child? Maybe to put a curse upon the infant or downright kill it!"  
"I've had those concerns myself, Nicklaus. However I feel her chances of survival would be better if we had an outer source. One more experienced on such matters. I've also been reading mother's grimoire. There is much to go over."  
"And what witch is going to be experienced on this, Elijah? We've been around for centuries and we've never heard of such a case."  
Elijah nods.

"I do believe it has something to do with Bella. Something about her genetics… whatever it is rare indeed. But perhaps we should do more research on the matter. See what it is we can find. Whatever we can do to help."  
"Are you suggesting that she's one in a million, in which vampires can bred with?"

Elijah nods with a hint of a grimace.

"Do you know what this means?"

"I'm quite aware, Niklaus."  
"Someone's awfully touchy on the matter."

"We cannot have this information getting out. We all know the possible outcome."

"And what are your plans with the human afterword?"  
Elijah snaps a look upon his brother. Klaus had that daunting smile about him.

"Most certainly not what you're thinking…"  
"But you do realize the potential?"

Elijah grinded his teeth together.

"She is a woman Niklaus. Show some respect…"

"You cannot even sit there and tell me that the thought occurred to you."

He shakes his head on this.

"Tell me Niklaus is this to do with family or power? Or are you getting the two confused again? I have made a vow. One in which I plan to keep. Do not test me."

"That would be your first thoughts? Now wouldn't it. Ah, Niklaus… always…" Klaus says tapping at his temple with a single finger.

"If I were so inclined… I'd not care about your feelings on the matter. Once she was done having this child, I'd merely have my way with her and take care of business myself!"

Rebekah's jaw dropped. Kol raised his brows in utter disbelief on the bullocks his brother had to dare speak to Elijah that way. Within seconds Klaus was pinned back against the wall. Elijah had his hand in his chest. Klaus laughs even behind the agonizing pain of Elijah's hand being wrapped around his heart. Elijah looked him in the eyes.

"If you were to ever touch her in such a way… brother or not… You would suffer more than I've ever made anyone suffer in my entire existence. And you know I'm a man of my word. Now if you would sit down!" Elijah jerks his hand back and forces Klaus into a recliner.

Elijah takes out his kerchief and wipes his brother's blood off his hand.

"And that brother was a test!" Klaus says behind laughter.

"This was a new shirt by the way! Bella picked it out for me! She won't like this one bit!"

Elijah raises a brow his way as he takes his seat once again.

"Test?" Kol and Rebekah chorus.

"Ah, yes…and he reacted just the way I expected. It seems our brother is in love. Something he once swore he'd never allow again."

"Well that was bloody quick… she's been here what? Maybe three weeks?" Kol smarts.

"Yes, that is something we'd more or less expect out our dear sister!"

"Shut it, you twat."

"Could we get back to the actual reason for this meeting now?"  
"Ah, yes the witch hunt."

Klaus had that certain look about him though. One Elijah knew all too well.

"You know of one don't you?"

Klaus shrugs.  
"I know of one, but it's rather complicated."

"Complicated as in?"

"As in I had better get started."

"Niklaus…" Elijah says in a warning like tone.  
"He owes me."  
"He?"

Page break

A boy…

Jake?

Pocket watch with engraving tree on outside of it and cufflings with Mikealson name on them.

"A boy huh?"  
Bella nods confidently as Elijah had his arms wrapped around her. His hands ran along her tummy.

"You're so sure?"  
"Yep."

"Hmmm…" Elijah kissed along her shoulder.

"And have you a name picked out?"  
She sighs.  
"I must've thought of a million different names and I still can't decide on one."

"It'll come to you within time."

"Are you ready, lovey?" Kol inquired as he peeked into the baby room.

"Ready?" Elijah asks curiously.

"That's right! We're going out and you're not invited!" Kol fires back, whilst holding out an arm for her.

Bella softly giggles.

"Out?"

Bella nods and makes her way over to Kol. She takes his arm and on the way out. Kol turns and unnervingly wiggles his brows towards Elijah.

Page break

"Dinner was great. Thank you."

Kol nods but looked downright bored. He tapped his finger along his fork as they waited for the ticket.

"I was wondering when I'd get a thank you. After all, you've not once complimented me on how strikingly handsome I am."

Bella smiled on this but shook her head.

"I'll admit you certainly resemble your brother."

"Was that almost a compliment, darling?"

"How long as it been since you killed anyone…" She whispers in a teasing matter taking notice of his bored façade.

He cocks a brow upon her and sips at his wine, before answer.

"A few days at least."

"I figured, you're tweaking."

Kol actually has a good laugh at this. He leans back in his seat and finishes his glass of wine.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you? Sharp tongue too… But why a bloke like my brother? He doesn't strike me as your type."

"And what would my type be?" She asks curiously.

He tilts his head looking about the restaurant.

"There. There he is. Clever looking, fella."  
"Ew! Kol!"

He laughs as she wrinkled her nose at the obese man blowing his nose at the table.

"Alright how about…" He points upon another table.

"That mate is certainly something."

Her jaw drops as the guy he was pointing to had two women in his lap and they were feeding him.

"Perhaps he's looking for a third."  
Bella tosses a sugar packet at him.

"The myths I believe say garlic…"  
She rolls her eyes.

"Very well you're quite picky, when it comes to choosing a mate. Considering the circumstances you haven't much room in which to be!"

"You're such an ass."

"And there's that tongue again."

The waiter comes and lays down their ticket.

"It's ok like my older brother I'm all for feminist rights." He slides the ticket over.

"I'll be the perfect gentlemen and let you pay."

She shakes her head and slides the ticket back over.

"I don't think so considering you ordered a meal twice the size of mine and two desserts."

"I was ordering for two!"

"I thought I was the one with child."  
"And just who do you presume I was ordering them for?"

She sighs and took out the pocket watch she'd got Elijah. She timidly handed it over.

"And what is this?"  
"I was wondering what you thought?"  
"I'm not really the pocket watch sort of guy, but thanks darling!"

"It's not for you."

"I shall hope not." He says looking to the engraving on the back.

_Time has a funny_

_way of showing_

_us what truly matters_

_With deepest affections, Isabella_

"I'm not so sure how my dear brother would feel if it were! A shame though, love. You haven't a clue what you're missing out on."

"Ugh, now you sound like him…"

"Him?"

"You know who."  
"Ah, Nik…"

"That'd be him."

"Hmmm… just being honest. You'll find my older brother quite dreary and boring before long."

"Why because he's not out on a killing spree once a week."  
"Now poppet… That's at least twice a week if not more. And precisely… you seem like woman that's in dire need of adventure… some darkness even perhaps."

"I'm good thank you."

"Well you can't say I didn't try…" He cuts her a wink and rises.

"Aren't you going to pay?"  
He laughs as if she were joking. Kol places her jacket back on. He then takes her by the arm and escorts her back out.

"Can I have the watch back now?"  
He sighs.

"I suppose…"

Kol taunts her by holding it up so she can't reach it as they head to the car.  
"Kol!"

"Yes?"

"Give that back, it's expensive."

Her eyes widen and she quickly covered her mouth. Kol turned around eyeing her with mischief about his face.

"Is it now?"  
"Kol…" She practically whimpers.

"You can't tell him please. Now just give it back."

"Bella?"

Bella swallowed back and came to a complete halt. She knew that voice. Kol narrowed his eyes upon the individual.

"And you are?"  
"I can't believe it. I…"

"Em…"  
Emmett started towards her and Kol immediately stopped him with one hand about his chest.

"Believe me, mate. You don't want to do that. One touch, that's all it takes. Heed my warning."

"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk some sense into you that's what."  
"Sense?"

He nods with a wounded expression about his face.

"I just never imagined that you'd be this far along already. Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine. But you shouldn't be here."

He sighs.

"Bella, please I'm only here to help."

Emmett noticed how she seemed to be looking around for the others as well.

"It's just me Bella. I promise. The others don't even know I'm here."  
Kol smirks devilishly on this with thoughts of his own. He drops his hand but watches Emmett's every move.

"I missed you. Truth of the matter is we all do."

"Emmett…" Bella says exasperatedly.

"Just come home. Please… I give you my word. No harm will come to you or the baby. Once the others see just how…"

Kol was merely waiting for it. The vampire kept inching his way over to Bella. Emmett placed a hand upon her belly and that was it. Kol nodded and Bella screamed out. Within a flash, Emmett's head was rolling on the ground. She was covered in blood. _Blood?_ She thought even through her utter state of shock and panic. Kol rolled his eyes and hurriedly grabbed her. She continued to scream against his hand as he had it wrapped around her mouth. He shoved her into the back of the car and peeled out of the parking lot, but not before running over Emmett's remains.

Once Kol got to the house he hopped of the car and appeared at her door. He opened it and Bella came out fists a flying.

"You bastard!"

Kol sighed with slight annoyance, as she was hitting him as hard as she could all the way to the door. When they entered the house she shoved him back with tears in her eyes. She had her purse and was beating him with it.

"You think you can hurt me?" He taunts.

Bella grits her teeth and reaches over and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"HE WAS MY FRIEND!"

"No… no, he wasn't! He played the game just as well, lovey."  
"Game?! What game?!"

Elijah rushed down the stairs as he'd just come from the shower. In fact he was in a black robe and still wet.

"Oh come on! Are you really that blind?!"

Bella halls off and slaps him.

"No Isabella!" Elijah warns for her own safety. He appears between the two of them, knowing Kol's temperament all too well.

"I wouldn't ever do that again, if I were you!" Kol shouts and wipes the blood off his busted lip.

"THE HELL WITH YOU!"

"Oh sure get all up in arms about me taking a life. But what about my dear brothers, when they took the life of your adoring mutt?!"

"They what?"

Kol raises his brows with a hint of a smirk. He lifts his eyes towards Elijah.

"Oh I see now. They didn't tell you, did they?"

Kol laughs.

"Hate to be the barrier of bad news. But your best friend and brother in law! They're dead. And guess what?! It's not going to end there. You haven't the faintest idea what we're capable of and where this is all going to lead. You wanted that baby of yours protected? Well lovey, we're the Mikaelsons and we do things slightly different around here. It's how things get done. And if you're to become one of us… You had better get over yourself and quit being so bloody squeamish. So, get off that high horse of yours and quit acting as if you're so bloody innocent! I'm not buying it!"

Bella flips him off and dashes on up the stairs. Elijah closes his eyes as she slams the door.

"What did you do, Kol?"  
"I got her home! ALIVE AND SAFE! Isn't that what matters?!"

Kol goes to walk away.

"Thank you…" He froze but kept his back turned.

"Did I hear you correctly?"

Elijah swallows back.

"Yes… however."

Kol half laughs.

"Of course… there it is. That's the brother I know."

Elijah nods.

"You will not threaten her again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, as always."

Kol vanishes at this and Elijah looks towards the stairs. He loosens his tie a bit and starts up them.

Elijah heard the shower going and he didn't bother to knock like usual. He stepped on in. He could make out her silhouette. She was sitting in the tub as the shower was going. Once he made his way over and peeked inside. He saw her taking a washcloth to her body and scrubbing the hell out of it, trying to rid of the vampire's blood.

"Blood… They bleed." He heard her repeating as if in state of shock.

"Why do they bleed?"

He takes in a breath on this.

"Because they are not cold ones… Cold ones have never existed. There are vampires and then there's us originals. We all bleed."

She shook her head at his words.

"No… You don't understand. Elijah I saw it for myself. Their skin it's like marble. They don't bleed. They…"

Elijah took off his robe and stepped on inside. Very gently he twirled her about, facing him.

"It was all lies, Isabella. I'm sorry to say, but you were manipulated into this vampire's fantasies. You being one of them. He's grown rather obsessed with you. All he did was create this illusion of his own perfect world. He had to… it was the only way he knew, in which to accept being who he is. The only way he could be with you or so he felt. From the very first day you two met. Edward Cullen been compelling you. I saw right past it when you let me in. It is also my theory that he only claimed to be able to read other's thoughts. As to why he also claimed he could not read yours. He didn't want to run the risk of you challenging that theory. That and the added mystery and romantic notion behind it. The one "human" he cannot read. Wanting to give you this false sense of being somewhat special to him."

"But how?! I mean… If you can see it within me… How come I haven't? And why? Why would he fabricate this and how is that possible?!"

"As a vampire that's been around for quite sometime. It was easy for me to recognize compulsion when I saw it. He also had a coven backing up everything he did. Isabella my dear, they took advantage of you. They obviously shared the same sick pleasure your husband did in feeding you these deceptions. It seems they all played a part. Just as Kol was trying to explain to you. I happen to agree… Not a one of them were your friends. Don't not fall for their tricks. You are above each and everyone of them. I will not apologize for the deaths of Mr. Black or your "theoretical" vampire friend." She lowers her head on this.

Elijah sighs and reaches over cupping her chin.

"Look at me, beautiful one." She lifts her eyes upon him with a wounded expression.  
"Anyone that wishes you or this child harm will surely die. After all… you are family."

Her heart melted at his words and she found herself in awe once again when it came to Elijah. Something to that was becoming more of a constant thing. For a man with so much darkness within him. He'd the biggest heart of anyone she'd ever known. Overcome with emotions she reached out and hugged the daylights out of him.

"Thank you. I love you."

He smiled amongst himself as he held her in return.

"I love you, Isabella my sweet."

Page break

"So now you wish to apologize?" Kol scoffs as Bella was doing her best to make amends.

She rolled her eyes and chucked an orange at him.  
"Yeah no need to be a dick about it."

"I find it fascinating that mouth of yours? Even more so that my brother puts up with it." He taunts with a smirk and squeezes the orange in his hand. It crushes and juice squirts all over the place.

"Clean it up now." Kol demands and he rises from the dining room table.  
"Um how about no!"  
"You owe me remember?"  
She sighs.

"I don't owe you anything. Perhaps you need a lesson in manners."

"Why? Because I'm not doting on you such as my siblings?"

"No, because you suck in general."

"You do realize you're the only one that's ever truly gotten away with slapping me? I'm an original darling. I could snap you like a twig."

Bella nods.

"Very true. However I doubt you'd survive the others once they found out."

She bites into an apple and they eye one another. Kol shakes a finger upon her in a scolding manner.

"I can't seem to figure it out."  
"What's that?"  
"Whether to call you brave or stupid."  
"You could just call me Bella."

"And what would be the definition to that name? If I were to look it up."  
She smiles.  
"Well Kol if you must know it means beauty. And yours means…dark such as coal itself. So I suppose it's rather fitting if you think about it."  
"Ah, now who's being vain, darling?"

Bella smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Well I could have gone with Isabella instead of Bella…"  
"And that would be?"

"God's perfection."

Kol finds himself chuckling as she exits on this.

Page break

A few days later…

Elijah looked up from reading his mother's grimoire. Bella had that painful expression about her face as she sat on the couch reading a book of her own. Elijah already knew. He cleared his throat. Bella lifted her eyes upon him. He nodded towards her and patted the area of his lap. Bella sat her book down and made her way over. The other Mikaelsons were out and about with their own business. Klaus was still out on his mission of finding a witch.

Elijah put down the grimoire and pulled Bella into his lap. His hands ran along her bare thighs as she was in one of her dresses. To her surprise Elijah brought her up against his neck as he kissed along hers.  
"Go ahead…" He encouraged, bringing a hand against the back of her neck.

This was something they'd never done. She'd always fed from his wrist. The mere idea had Elijah so hard she could feel him pulsating against her. He let out a soft moan as she teased him with a lick at first. With his free hand he firmly gripped her ass. He started to grind her against him. Bella swallowed back, just before sinking her teeth into the flesh of his neck. Elijah moaned out greatly and his hips bucked off the recliner they were in. He rocked her about him as she continued to drink from him.

"My god…Isabella…" He grunted in a sexy mien, that Bella instantly soaking her panties.

Elijah unzipped the back of her dress, once she finished. He lowered the sleeves to her dress and straps to her bra. He pulled them down until her breasts were exposed. They were already engorged with milk. Elijah took it upon himself to relief some of her swelling. This was something else she'd never experienced. He licked and sucked on her pink nubs. Bella arched back as Elijah was lost in the moment. The nectar from her breasts was so sweet. And something about it was strangely erotic to him. He took his tongue and licked along her breasts and trailed up her neck. His lips eagerly found hers. Elijah lifted her up just enough to unfasten his slacks and get situated.

Bella gasped out as he impatiently ripped her panties off. He drove his entire length in. He had her riding him like there was no tomorrow. Her breasts were full of life. He'd sworn himself he'd never witnessed anything so erogenous. His teeth were gritted and he relentlessly worked her about him. Most women shied away when it came to their pregnancy, at least during sex. Not Bella. No, she never once tried to hide her belly or act repulsed by her own body. Elijah found that exceedingly sexy. Then again everything about her was. With or without child Bella was a very stimulating woman.

He felt her becoming even tighter below and grunted out in pleasure. She began moving about him more vigorously reaching her peek. Elijah was so roused by this he knew he wouldn't be far behind.

He felt the warmth of her release and Elijah came instantly, it felt so good. They went into a heated kissing session afterword. Bella however saw the veins and darkness in his eyes as she slightly rose off him. Bella pulled back her hair in offering.

Elijah shook his head.

"I'll be fine. You and the child need all the nourishment you can get. It won't be long now…" He hints with a kiss and brought a gentle touch along her tummy.

"But you need to feed, Elijah."

He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"And I will… Just not straightaway…" He replied pulling her up against his chest.

They froze hearing the carolers outside. Bella started giggling and he smiled already know. He'd overheard their conversation that day. He cleared his throat.

"How unexpected dinner has arrived. Shall I invite them in?"  
"Elijah…" She snorted in thought. But couldn't believe she was actually finding the humor behind that. Elijah took notice of her sudden frown and he couldn't help but to chuckle.

Page break

Bella was helping Rebekah string up a new set of lights. The others had gone out and no matter what they did they couldn't get them lit. They'd also purchased some baby clothes and a car seat during this time. Kol was out gallivanting. Elijah was reading through their mother's grimoire. Klaus had been gone for a few days now. Elijah was beginning to wonder what was holding him up. Bella had already inquired about his whereabouts but he didn't want to cause her concern. So he made it sound as if Klaus had gone to visit some friends. But he did it in a rather off handed way. So he wasn't exactly lying. Elijah wasn't one to really lie as it was.

Rebekah plugged in the new set of pretty gold lights. She and Bella took a moment to gawk upon the tree in awe.  
"You were right the gold does look much better than the multicolored." Rebekah remarked.

"Told you it would."

Elijah lifted his eyes upon them with a slight smile. It seemed Bella and Rebekah were damn near inseparable as of late. Something he'd always felt his sister truly needed. A real friend for once, someone that wasn't just out to get something in return or that would betray her. His sister had the worst luck when it came to men and friends in general.

"You two come hither now." Rebekah called out.

Elijah narrowed his eyes and sat down the grimoire. Rebekah had her camera and cellphone about her.  
"Come on, Elijah. I haven't got all night."

Rebekah already had Bella by the hand and was positioning her by the tree. Elijah came to his feet and walked on over. She then grabbed him by the arm and placed him beside Bella.

"Alright you two, smile, kiss, seem interested."

Bella stifled a giggle.

"Seem interested?" Bella mocked Rebekah's words.

Rebekah smiled and shook her head.

"Just do it, so I can take the bloody picture already!"

Elijah put his arm around Bella, Rebekah snapped the picture.

"Ok one more only this time, kiss her!"

Elijah raised his brows on this.

"Oh don't be such a killjoy. Just kiss her!"

Bella's eyes widen as Elijah swiftly grabbed ahold of her. He carefully dipped her back and kissed her. Rebekah laughed and took several pictures. Elijah brought her back up only the kiss lingered on.

"Alright you two we got plenty of rooms for that."

Bella giggled as Elijah leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Quite tempting, my lady."

He kissed her hand and went back to his seat.

"Have you done your shopping yet Elijah?!" Rebekah inquired curiously.

He pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"But you only have seven days left."  
"That's more than enough time." He replies with a shrug.

"See there that is proof that men do not evolve. He's been around for millennia's! And even he procrastinates."  
Bella laughed as she and Rebekah continued to decorate the room. Bella curiously turned the dial to one of the snow globes she was placing on the mantle of the fireplace. Rebekah was sitting up a little village display on the coffee table. The First Noel began playing. Bella smiled and sat it down.

"I never realized that one played music." Rebekah admits.

Bella went to comment only she froze. Her eyes widened as she looked to the floor. There was a clear puddle directly beneath her and it continued to run down her legs. Rebekah and Elijah immediately snapped their heads her direction. They not only heard it but could smell it. Bella painfully bowed over, with her hands about her abdomen. Rebekah rushed over and braced Bella against her. Elijah appeared in front of Bella. He cupped her chin. Her eyes were watering due to the agony she was experiencing.

"Just breathe. Whatever you do, absolutely no pushing."

She nods and he hurriedly scoops her up. Elijah rushes her up the stairs and to a room Rebekah had already set up, for when this day came. Bella arched back once he placed her on the bed. The mattress beneath the white sheets was covered in plastic. So was the rest of the furniture. Rebekah figured this to be a rather messy event.

Elijah hurriedly threw off his blazer. He ripped off his tie and rolled his sleeves up.

"I need you to phone Niklaus and see what's taking him. Let him know we do not have much more time."

Rebekah nods and darts out of the room. Bella groans out and her hands ball up into fist. Elijah swallows back and sits beside her.

"Elijah, just promise me that my son comes first. If it becomes a choice… He lives."

"There will be no need for such choices. You BOTH will live."  
"Elijah please! Just promise me!" Hot tears streamed down her face.

"Everything I've done is for my son! He will always come first. My life is of no importance! HIS IS!"

"I beg to differ!"  
Bella grits her teeth and grabs him by the collar.

"Dammit, Elijah!"

He sighs and presses his forehead against hers.

"I vowed to care for you both. I made clear I would treat your son as though he were my own. But if it is what you wish then so be it. I promise if it becomes a choice between lives. Your son will live on."

She releases him and sighs as if in relief. Elijah however was fighting to keep his composure. He didn't want to lose either of them. The mere idea of Bella dying caused him emotions he'd never thought he'd feel again. He thought about Celeste and Tatia, he quickly turned away from Bella. He took a moment to collect himself off to a corner of the room. He couldn't bear the thought of losing another lover. Was he truly cursed when it came to love?! But that was just it. He hadn't even lay eyes on the child and already felt as though a father to it. After all he'd been feeding and caring for the infant since he'd first met Bella. He honestly felt as though Bella the child belonged to him in a way. He felt a bit of guilt behind that notion as well. But he couldn't help his thoughts, no matter how uncalled-for they were. He wanted everything Edward Cullen threw away! The child within her was already HIS AND BELLE'S to him! Edward played no role whatsoever in this child's life. Nor would he ever. Even if he wished for it to be. Elijah WOULD PUT HIS FOOT DOWN, WHILST HE RIPPED HIS HEART OUT. The only reason Edward lived was for the sake of Bella and her child. But considering he'd killed Bella's father. It was damn near unbearable for Elijah not to rip Edward apart when he first laid eyes on the foolish boy! Nevertheless, at the time his only issue is what Bella would think of him. He wasn't quite sure if she wanted her husband dead or not. If he had any inkling of how much Bella truly despised her husband. Elijah would have happily tortured him and ended his life on a bloody note. Part of him regretted not doing so to begin with, despite her wishes.

Bella cried out and bit into her pillow. He forced himself to focus and put away his foolish philosophies. Elijah made his way back over and took her hand.

"Nik says he's on his way but it could be an hour at least." Rebekah says as she reenters the room.

Elijah sighs with full on frustration.  
"We may not have that!"

Rebekah sighs and places a cool wash cloth on Bella's forehead. Bella thrived in pain. Elijah bit down on his wrist. He hadn't a clue what else to do, other than do his best to reassure her.

"I'm about to take a gander now, love. See what we've got going on…" Rebekah hints.

Bella nods with a look of fright about her.

"You just focus on Elijah."

Bella squeezed his hand as another contraction hit.

"You need more." Elijah stated as he felt her stop drinking from him.

She nodded and went back to feeding. Rebekah pulled up a chair at the foot of the bed. She then sat down and got Bella situated. She looked to Elijah wide eyed.

"What?! What is it?" Bella shouted taking notice.

"Relax love… You're just more dilated then I imagined. She's at least an eight."

Elijah nods, looking to be in thought. He wished his brother would hurry up. He hadn't found anything in his mother's grimoire relating to this. Proving all too well just how rare this truly was.

"No matter how much you feel the urge love. Do not push."

Bella nodded. Elijah caressed Bella's cheek once she was done feeding.

"You're going to get through this… You both will."

Elijah and Rebekah did whatever they could to help. A good half hour passed just as they were hoping her pain was finally easing up some. Bella literally shrieked out and reached to her stomach. Elijah raised her dress even higher.

"No…" He uttered.

"YOU CALL NIKLAUS AND YOU TELL HIM TO GET HERE NOW!"

"Elijah!" Rebekah said in a panic taking notice as well.

"NOW REBEKAH!"

Elijah ripped the rest of her dress, fully exposing her belly. Bella screamed out in torment again. Elijah grimaced as he could see the infant's fingers clawing away at her stomach. It was desperate to get out.

"Just as Rebekah was dialing Klaus, they heard him entering the house."

He entered the room with two more individuals. One in which Elijah and Rebekah were very familiar with. The other… they'd never met.

"Marcel?" Rebekah uttered in sheer disbelief.

He nodded upon her, but looked back to Bella in amazement. Elijah did his best to cover Bella up and give her some sort of dignity.

"Who are they?!" Bella shouted looking irate.

"They're here to help, love." Klaus said with a wink.  
"But I don't know them!"

Even Klaus flinched once he took notice of the seriousness, behind what was taking place.

"I think now would be a good time to have that little discussion, Marcellus." Klaus clues with impatience to his voice.

Marcellus sighs.  
"Are you absolutely sure about this?"  
Elijah snapped him a sheer look of hell. Klaus grabbed Marcellus and pinned him back against the wall.

"Your allegiance is to me now. Remember? If she or that baby die, your little witch dies. Do we have an understanding, mate?!"

Marcellus nods looking apprehensive. He and the young lady leave the room for a brief moment.

Elijah wiped the sweat off Bella's face with a cool wash cloth. Bella gritted her teeth and arched off the bed once again. She could actually feel the child's nails digging into her. Not even Elijah's blood seemed to appease it at the moment. It was ready to be free.

"What the FUCK is taking so long?!" Bella shouted.

Rebekah and Elijah raised their brows on this.

"And just how the hell are they going to help?! I don't even know them!"

"Easy love…" Klaus softly said.

Elijah took in a breath on this not saying much. His patience being drained as well.  
"No I want to know! I have to the right to know!"

Her eyes roll back as another contraction hit. Elijah nods toward Klaus giving him the go ahead. She was right and Elijah knew it. She had the right to know who was going to be helping in this delivery.

Klaus briefly went over everything. Bella half laughed once she was done.  
"Witches? Seriously, there are witches? What else is there?!"

"Would you like that in alphabetical order?" Klaus smarts.

Bella flips him off and Klaus shrugs, looking to Elijah.

"Not so sure how he's going to feel on that love, but by all means. I look forward to it."  
"You're such A JERK!"

Marcellus returns to the room with Davina. She makes her way over.

"I've got something in mind."  
"And that would be?" Elijah asks.

"A protection spell one that will keep the child from harming their mother and visa versa during the birthing process. I must act now."

Elijah looks upon Klaus. Klaus nods with a look of assurance.

"This woman and the child within mean something to me. You do not wish to disappoint me." Elijah makes clear.

Davina nods.

"I would not harm an innocent being. No matter how much I disagree with what you've done. Klaus tells us you're the father?"

Elijah and Bella look upon Klaus in disbelief. Klaus nods upon his brother a certain way.

"That is correct." Elijah states.

Bella couldn't grasp what she was hearing. But the pain she was in wouldn't allow her to comment. It was becoming more unbearable as time passed.

"Very well... when I squeeze your hand you will push. Do we have an understanding?"

Bella nodded. Davina took Bella's other hand as Elijah held the other. She shut her eyes and began her incantation. She placed her other hand about Bella's stomach.

Elijah narrows his eyes as he listens curiously. Bella gasps out halfway through the spell. She continued to push with each squeeze of the hand. Bella threw her head back at one point and screamed out. Davina continued the chant. Bella continued to push.

"It's crowning!" Rebekah happily remarks seeing the infant's head now.

Rebekah carefully begins to help wedge the baby out.

"Come on now little one…" She whispers as she feels around, trying her best to get a good hold on the infant.

Elijah tilted his head upon a certain part of the chant. With gritted teeth he looks upon Davina.

"What are you doing?!" Elijah shouted.

Davina ignores him and continues her spell. Elijah places his fingers about Bella's neck as her eyes suddenly rolled back and came to a close. Klaus took notice of the look about Elijah's face. He instantly knocks his brother back before he dives after Davina.

"No brother!"

"DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T RECOGNIZE THE SPELL? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! DID YOU NOT HEED MY WARNING?!" Elijah shouted.

It was too late however. But it was one he'd read in his mother's grimoire. It was a life protection spell. One that involved the essence of another. Meaning Davina had taking Bella's and used it to protect the child. In order to do that… Bella's life had to be forsaken. Davina assumed the vampires only truly cared about Bella's life and not that of the infant. So she took matters into her own hands.

Marcel got a protective hold on Davina.

"It would be wise to get her out of here at once. And you should know I will come looking for you BOTH!" Klaus threatened with fury as well. He'd have let his brother kill the little bitch if he didn't need her.

"Why would you entrust a child to care for my Isabella?" Elijah asks Klaus with a defeated tone.

"Once again you've managed to hurt me in ways I will never understand."

"You truly think that was on purpose? That I had any inkling what would take place. You think you're the only one that cared for that girl?! You wanted a witch. I brought you one. And if I remember correctly… I did warn you, did I not?!"  
"

After Klaus warns Marcellus. Marcellus nods. He and Rebekah lock eyes once more and nod upon one another as he exits the room with Davina. Rebekah held the infant but looked upon Bella with tears streaming down her face.

"She was right…"

Klaus and Elijah turns towards Rebekah. Klaus released Elijah on this note.

"It's a boy."

Elijah shut his eyes and sank to his knees.

"I wish to see the child."

Rebekah nods and brings the infant over to Elijah. He opens his eyes and holds out his arms. Rebekah carefully hands the baby over. The moment that baby hit Elijah's arms actual tears came from his eyes. Rebekah and Klaus shared glances of shock. Elijah held the infant closer to him.

"Leave us."

They nodded and without argument they left the room. Elijah came to his feet with the infant still in hand. He looked upon Bella once more.

"I will keep my word." He softly stated and bent down kissing her on the lips.

Elijah sat beside her body as he held the child. He finally took a moment to look upon the baby. He pulled back the covers a bit and swallowed back rather hard. Aside from the sounds of the child and his own labored breathing, the room was silent as a tomb. It was almost cruel to see those features on the little boy's face.

"He looks like you…."

In that one moment it took all of Elijah's considerable willpower not to jump back in shock. But even he could not keep the raw emotion off his face. How?!

"Isabella, you…I…am I dreaming?"

Her smile is angelic, "If it is, I pray that I never wake." Her smile however becomes slightly demonic.

"Just so we're clear, I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

Judging by the look in her eyes, and the newly minted fangs in her mouth, Elijah replied.

"Indeed Isabella…but first allow me the honor of introducing you to your son."

With a look of true adoration, Bella cupped the baby's face in her hand.

"Noel."

Elijah smiled on this, remembering the melody to the snow globe.

"Now that seems quite fitting."  
Bella swallows back and pays close attention to the look on Elijah's face.

"Noel Elijah Swan, once I get the marriage annulled. There is no way in hell I'll allow him to carry the Cullen name."

Elijah blinked a few times truly taken back.

"You truly wish to name the child after me?"

"If that is alright with you. I'd love nothing more than for my son to carry some sort of tie to you. If anything Elijah, you've been like a father to him. We both know this to be true. I see it no other way."

"I'd be honored…" Elijah says feeling as though his undead heart might just kick to life once again.

He'd never felt more love than he had at this very moment. It was almost overwhelming. He gently places Noel into her arms. Bella couldn't fathom the uncanny resemblance the child had to Elijah. He looked nothing like his biological father. She wiped a few stray tears of bliss from her face. She kissed Noel's forehead and held him closer to her. Whilst she held her son she did her best to adjust to her newfound senses. They were a bit much, everything was so bright, loud, and fragrant.

Elijah merely observes giving Bella her space. However as he did his mind begin to ponder just what truly happened. How did her transformation take place?! She'd not fed from a vein. Something was different about Bella. He just couldn't pin what it was besides the fact that she was obviously vampire now as well. It was as if the spell triggered something else. Something Davina hadn't planned on. He tilted his head a bit on this. The baby… half human… half vampire… Both Bella and the child had his blood running through their veins with the amount of times he'd fed Bella. The child looked remarkably like him… Had his blood somehow altered everything? Not just the child within but Bella as well? Elijah couldn't truly comprehend what had taken place. But if he hadn't known any better he'd swear that Bella died and came returned as an original. Had his blood ran that thickly through her veins. When he told Davina the child was his did that somehow play a factor as well? He had so many questions. Ones he knew he'd probably never truly have answers to. Not directly anyhow. Only time would tell. At the moment all that mattered was they both survived.

He quietly exited the room. To his great surprise Klaus was consoling Rebekah as she continued to sob. Elijah cleared his throat gathering their attention.

"You both might want to come back up."

"I can't bear to look!"

Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes on the matter.

"Believe me this you wish to see."

They both cut him odd glances. They follow him on up the stairs and enter the room. Rebekah's jaw dropped and she ran up to Bella. Her arms promptly wrapped around her.

"Don't you ever frighten me like that again, love!"

Bella softly giggled.

"Now scoot over will you!" Bella moved over and Rebekah lay in the bed as well.

She reached over and ran her hands along the baby's forehead. She smiled and looked upon Elijah then back to the infant.

"Eerie…"

"Isn't it?" Bella said with puzzlement to her voice.

Klaus casually made his way over and took a gander upon the child as well. He reared back rather wide eyed.

"Something you not telling us brother?"

Page break

Kol entered the house later that night. He had this odd look about him as he saw Bella with a baby bottle filled with blood. She looked to be feeding an infant.

"So what'd I miss?" Kol questions.

Once she and Elijah fill him in he nods. "Good" he says and pivots back around and exits the house once again.  
Bella giggled on this and shook her head.

"What was that about?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." Elijah admitted in wonder himself.

Bella shut her eyes however. The scent of the blood in the baby bottle was getting to her. Elijah took over.

"You need to feed as well my dear."  
She nods but cut him a look of concern.

"You're going to do fine. We should go while it is still dark out. That and we have a few things in which we need to discuss. For starters… You will need a daylight ring. That is something that Niklaus is working on at this very moment."

Bella smiled on how attentive Elijah was being towards Noel. That and something about Elijah holding an infant caused her heart to flutter. Somehow he was even sexier.

"So if I was to go out in the sun…"  
"I strongly advice against it."

"So no more sunbathing…"

Elijah chuckles on this.

"I do believe sunbathing isn't a prerequisite once you're a vampire."

Bella leans against the mantle of the fireplace.

"I'll go put him down and we'll head on out. Rebekah has been aching to get her hands on Noel all night anyhow."

Bella smiles on this and Elijah goes to put Noel down for the night. Bella turns back around and picks up the snow globe once again. She turns the dial and sits it down. She watches the snow fall amongst the angel within the globe.

Before long a familiar set of arms wrap around her.

"Are you ready my lady?"

She nodded and Elijah took her hand twirling her about.

Page break

Elijah parked the car and leaned back in his seat.

"If you wouldn't mind I wish to test something before we go about our night."

"Test something?"  
He nods.  
"I've a theory about you. But in order to test this theory. I need to run one simple assessment."

She shrugs.

"Well then proceed."

He nods with a hint of a grin. Elijah takes in a breath and clears his throat.

"Look at me, Isabella."

She whirls about in her seat, facing him. Elijah hands her his credit card. Then he locks eyes with hers.

"I want you to go into that jewelry store. Pick out whatever appeals to you and use this card to purchase the items."

Bella narrows her eyes with a look of annoyance.

"Why?" She asks looking rather offended.

Elijah chuckles in amusement.

"Just as I had suspected."

"I don't want your money or any stupid jewelry!"

She turns back around looking miffed.

"I'm well aware."

"Then what was that?!"

"I was compelling you… Only it didn't take."  
"Compelling me? Why would you… Wait… What do you mean it didn't take?"  
"Well Isabella my dear. It seems you truly are an original now."

She snorts on this and shakes her head.

"Funny…"

"Hmmm…" He hums as she opens the door heading on out.

Elijah exits the car as well. He zips over appearing before her.

"You've much to learn." He says, whilst backing her up against the car.

His lips grazed hers and he pressed his forehead against hers. Elijah had so many things he wanted to say. But considering her situation. He scolded himself deeming them highly inappropriate. But that didn't stop the ideas from tormenting him.

"Elijah?" She whispered with concern.

His eyes closed for an instant and he took in a breath.

"I thought I lost you. That perhaps the enchantment wouldn't allow my blood to take its course. Once again it would have been my doing. The witch was merely for your protection. Only it greatly backfired just as Niklaus said it would. How many times must I fail you? You haven't any idea what you and Noel mean to me. I never imagined…" He swallows back stopping himself.

Bella's arms loop around him.

"As far as I'm concerned… you are his father Elijah. And I'm right here."

To her surprise Elijah lifted her up off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist as kissed her. Bella giggled as she felt his excitement. Elijah chuckled.

"I do suppose a public setting is not the way to go." She grins on this as he starts walking off towards a nearby park. "At least not when I want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you." He calls out taking her by surprise once again.

"And I thought you were a gentleman."

She heard him chuckle as he walked about the park. Elijah stops once he comes up to a certain tree. He waves her over. Bella makes her joins him and he takes her hand. They stroll about the park, admiring the Christmas lights. Elijah comes to a stop after too long. He'd spotted a couple of humans not too far off. It was dark and the park was pretty quiet at the moment. Not many humans hung around after midnight. Elijah's arms wrapped around her. His head rests against her shoulder.

"Where does your body tell you to go? Use your senses… Pay attention to what you hear, see, smell, and feel…"

"Feel?"  
He nods. She thirstily swallowed back. The first thing to hit was their scent. Her mouth watered. It was the strangest thing. To smell a human when you used to be one. It wasn't what you'd expect either. It didn't have that odd coppery smell. No this was much different. Strawberries… She reared back. The smell was sweet and intoxicating. Almost like the way Elijah tasted when she'd fed from him. His was sweet as well only his taste was much more erotic.

The sound of a steady heart beat and blood pumping came next. Before long she could make out the pattern of their breaths as well. Then came their heat signature. It seemed to radiate and she could literally feel the heat their bodies gave off. Bella's eyes then darted the direction in which the two humans were. Her eyes became black and her veins spread. Her fangs made their appearance. She covered her mouth looking to Elijah with slight alarm. He nodded, but found himself astounded by her self-control. Most vampires after just awakening would have taken off and simply went for the kill. At first he thought it was for the sake of the child she was able to enforce this. But he knew now it was something deeper than that.

"Wait here…" Elijah says and she nods.

Bella observes as he gathers the man and woman. Ironically they too were a couple and were out on a midnight stroll. They were smiling as they made their way over. Elijah cut her a wink as he stood directly behind her.

"Isabella my sweet this is John and Tracy… John and Tracy this is my lovely wife. I was just telling them how much they reminded me of us."

Bella forced a smile, but deep down was all nerves. Last thing she'd ever want is to disappoint Elijah, by losing control. That was her muse at the moment. She focused on Elijah. That desire to make him proud for some reason was so powerful. What she didn't realize was that even as an original Elijah was also all nerves. She'd never witnessed him feeding from another before. But in order to teach her, he hadn't much choice. The husband looked upon Elijah with unease as Elijah caressed his wife's cheek and locked eyes with her. He was about to say something when Bella took his hand and smiled.

"So what do you do for a living, John?"

The attractive young man turned towards her and she smiled locking eyes with his.

"Construction mam."  
Bella could hear Elijah compelling the wife. She kept in mind the words he was using. From the corner of her eye she saw him feeding. Just enough for her ears to pick up she heard Elijah whisper.

"You want to pay attention to their heart rate… the sound of their blood flow. Their body will let you know when you've had enough. Watch the signs." He says and goes back to feeding.

The husband looked back over.

"What's he…" He started to look furious.

She ran a single finger along his chest.

"John?" She said real sweetly and cupped his chin having him face her.

"She's going to be just fine. And so are you."

He nods looking slightly confused. Bella smiled.

"Just relax. This will be over shortly."

The man swallowed back as Bella took his wrist. A hint of guilt came about Bella as the man moaned out in a rather sensual manner, during her feeding. She felt nothing sexual on her side. He was literally just a blood source to her. It wasn't like that of feeding from Elijah. The man however was on cloud nine. Elijah took notice of this as well. That was usually a clear sign that the human found the vampire attractive. Something Elijah knew he'd be dealing with, when it came to Isabella. She was quite stimulating. He was sure men and a few women would have that affect when it came to her. Which would rather prove to be somewhat beneficial, making things a lot easier for her. Elijah himself took advantage of such moments with women as well. Just as Elijah was about to warn her that was enough. She'd already called it. He nodded in satisfaction.

She smiled again upon the man.

"You will forget you ever met us. You and your wife have a lovely night."

Elijah raised his brows on how exceptionally well she perfected this. He too compelled the wife into going about their night. Elijah and Bella watched as they walked away hand in hand like nothing had truly taken place.

"Ok that's just a tad creepy." Bella admits.

"To have that much control over someone…" She says as if in thought.

Elijah takes his kerchief and wipes the tiny drop of blood from the corner of her lip. In his mind however he kept thinking on how much control the Cullens had over her. She was just as much a victim. He then shakes his head.

"You'll have to excuse my behavior at the moment. I do believe I'm in awe, Isabella. How are you doing it?"  
She cuts him a puzzled glance.

"Do what?"

"With all due respect you should be ready to unleash havoc about the town, with blood lust alone. What is it you're thinking about right now, Isabella? You've have me intrigued."

She felt herself blushing. Unaware that vampires still had those feelings. If anything she felt as though her emotions were more heightened. It felt overwhelming even. Elijah picked up on how she staggered back.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Yes, just a lot going on."

Bella shut her eyes and leaned against a nearby tree. Once she gains composure and catches her breath…

"I was thinking about you and Noel. How I don't want to screw anything up."

Elijah looked upon her in amazement once more.

"So you are using us as motivation? To discipline yourself?"

She nods.

"You truly are remarkable."

"Elijah…" She uttered reservedly.

He kisses her hand and they stroll about a little longer. During this stroll, Elijah goes over whatever he can think of when it comes to being a vampire and her newfound abilities. On their way back to the car…

"I will also have to train you in learning to defend yourself."  
"You mean as in fighting?"

"Amongst other things, yes."  
"That could be kinky."

Elijah chuckles.

"You're something else indeed, my dear Isabella."

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning Elijah reaches over finding Bella's side of the bed already empty. As of late she'd been sleeping in his room. He was considering having her things moved into his bedroom. He just wasn't sure how she'd take it, or if she was even ready for that yet. Considering everything the Cullens had done to her. He didn't want to come off as pushy or as if he were rushing their relationship. He rolled over hearing Bella and Noel on the baby monitor. Elijah picked up the monitor and brought it to his ear. Bella was singing to Noel as she fed him. He found her singing voice to be rather charming. She'd just finished singing The First Noel and was now humming Somewhere In My Memory by John Williams. Elijah sat the monitor back down. He just sat there on the edge of the bed for a few moments listening.

Elijah eyes darted towards the door as he heard a knock. He reached over, grabbing his robe and before he could even answer, in walked Klaus. He'd this cat that ate the canary grin about his face. Elijah narrowed his eyes upon the manila envelope, Klaus handed him.  
"What's this?"

"Call it an early Christmas gift, brother."

Elijah takes in a breath.

"Why do I feel the need to be somewhat alarmed?"

Klaus shrugged and plopped down on the bed. Elijah cut his brother a mistrusting look as he opened the envelope. He pulled out several documents. Legal ones… He reared back in a stupor.

"Not to worry I'll buy you a cigar… Of course I will teach you how to smoke the cigar first old man!"

"Niklaus what have you done?"

Klaus sighs.

"They need our protection right? So I figured I might as kill two birds with one stone. I'm giving you what you always wanted."  
"I don't understand…"  
Klaus nods.

"Let me guess. This is the part where you ask what my agenda is?"  
Elijah nods.

"I figured that much."  
"It's not just that Niklaus. But just how do you think Bella will take this news?"

"I think it's more than abundantly clear that if she'd the choice you'd be the father instead of the little fuckwit."

"Niklaus these are legal documents! You have Isabella and I down as husband and wife! You have Noel listed as my son and have forced our name upon them!"

"And you're welcome."

Elijah closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Klaus comes to his feet and takes out a red velvet box from his jacket. He hands it over to Elijah.

"Just admit it, brother. This is what you want. Tell me it isn't. Tell me you don't want to steal the bloody bastard's family right out from under his nose and shove it in his face!"

Elijah opens the box and he snapped a look upon his brother.

"How did you know about this?!"

"You're not the only one that pays attention dear brother."  
Inside the box was the very engagement ring, Elijah had been eyeing. Only there was now a wedding band connected to it as well. He'd gone to the jewelry store a couple times and asked to see it. He'd been tempted to purchase it each time. But just couldn't bring himself to do so. Elijah noticed something else as well. The original sapphire stone had been replaced by the lapis lazuli stone.

"That is set to go, by the way." Klaus hints, he'd already had Davina place the enchantment on the ring.

"So… I'll leave you to it then. Congratulations are in order I suppose. We've much to celebrate!" He yanks the documents back out of Elijah's hand.

Elijah just stood there in a daze staring at the ring. Klaus was right. This was what he'd always wanted. He just wasn't sure how to feel about it. Not being set up like this. But he knew Klaus was right. The only way to assure her and Noel their fullest protection. Was to literally take them in as Mikaelsons.

He froze once again as he heard Klaus entering the baby room.

Page break

"And how are you love?"

"I'm just fine, Nik. And you?"

"May I?"

"You wish to hold the baby?" She asks looking upon him in disbelief.

Klaus sighed  
"I'm not going to eat my own nephew."

Elijah could only imagine the odd looks his brother was getting as he listened in.

"That was almost sweet of you…"  
"Almost?"

"You're still a jerk." She said with a slight grin about her.

"Hmmm…" Klaus hummed as she handed Noel over.

Klaus handed her the documents as he took the infant.

"What's this?"

"Let's just say as long as I'm holding the infant. I know no harm will come to me."

Elijah damn near laughed out loud on this.

"What are you rambling on about now, Nik?"

Bella handed him a bottle of blood. Nik sat at the recliner and began to feed Noel. Bella opened the envelope and took out the documents.

"What are these?"

"Well one of them is Noel's birth certificate, social security card, etc… The other is yours and Elijah's marriage license. Congratulations by the way!"

Bella looked down to the documents, seeing the Mikaelson name on her and Noel's name caused her heart to flutter in ways she never imagined. However she was also seeing red. Once again she'd been manipulated into something without having a say. Bella swallowed back and the more she thought about it the angrier she grew. Through gritted teeth she looked upon Klaus.

"Was this you or Elijah's doing?"

"Does it honestly matter?"  
"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION?!"

Elijah flinched on this and shook his head.

"Easy love. You're going to scare, Noel!"

"Dammit Nik! Just answer the question? Who set this up you or Elijah?"  
"What if I was to say Elijah? What would your reaction be?"

"I'd probably haul off and slap him!"

Elijah's eyes widen as he looked to the monitor.

"Really?" Klaus inquires with a grin.

"And why would that be?"  
"Because he'd just be another man in my life that's deciding everything for me! I've have a damn mind of my own!"

"And admit it. In that mind of yours you wish my brother was the father of your child."  
"What's that have to do with anything?"  
"Oh love, it has to do with everything."

Bella sighs and leans against the crib, looking ill.

"I think the world of your brother. He's done things for me and Noel that I will never be able to repay. And if you must know you nosy jerk, yes I wish he was."  
Klaus points to the documents in her hand.

"According to those, he is. He even signed the birth certificate. You and Elijah Mikaelson are Noel Elijah Mikaelsons biological parents. Noel will never know the difference. To this child, my brother is his father and always will be. He will never know of the ties between him and Edward Cullen. All he will know is that he was a Mikaelson."  
"And what if Noel was to ever find out?"  
"Then we will handle that if and when that day comes. For now we just go about our lives as if this Edward fella never existed."  
"And what if Elijah's not ready to be a father or a husband? Have you even considered this?"

Klaus raises his brows trying to give his best innocent expression.

"Oh please, Uncle Nik, you can cut the act now. You truly thought you'd get me to believe this was Elijah's doing?"

"Why bother even asking then?"  
"I just wanted to see if you'd put your own brother under the bus."  
"Hmmmm…"

"And you succeeded like usual. Though I am curious… Considering what Michael did to you… wouldn't you normally be against something like this?"  
"If my brother were anything him… yes… Yes I would. I only wish I had a father like Elijah."

Elijah's jaw damn near dropped at his brother's words.

"If he had been. I probably wouldn't have turned out the way I am. Who knows and I don't really give a bloody hell now if I'm to be honest. Now what's done is done sweetheart and you might as well suck it up. And the way I see it… you rather owe my brother. You and this child are what he wants! He's just too prim and proper to go around and make his claim. So yes I took matters into my own hands. Besides it was either me or Kol… or is my sister more of your taste? I was tempted love I must admit. Pretty thing you are, nevertheless I'm just not ready to settle down yet."  
"Yet?" Bella snorts.

"And you truly believe I would accept you as a husband."  
"Easy love… You've no clue what you're missing out on. If you had you did you wouldn't even bat another eye my brother's direction."

"You're so narcissistic."

"Tell me you haven't once thought about it."

"I might've once…"

Elijah reared back on this eyeing the monitor.

"But it passed… I had to swallow back the bile that formed within my mouth."

Elijah died in laughter. Only that laughter quickly came to a stop.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Uh oh is the honeymoon over now?"  
"What sort of sick game are you two trying to play?"  
"Come now…"

Before Klaus could even finish that statement. Bella snatched Noel up. She ran out of the room

"Way to go mate…" Klaus said into the monitor.

Elijah sighed exasperatedly and shut the box to the ring. He stuffed it into his robe.

"I got it from here, Niklaus."  
"Are you certain?" He scoffs with sarcasm.

"Yes…"

Elijah said as he hurriedly dressed and got ready.

Page break

Bella groaned to herself as it was still daylight out. Meaning she was stuck there.

"Dammit."

Noel started to cry only adding to her frustration. She held him close and rocked him as she paced the living room. Elijah entered the room, whilst adjusting his cufflinks and tie. Bella slanted her eyes upon him accusingly.

"Now that's the sort of thing I'd expect out of your brothers… But you Elijah?!"

He presses his lips together and merely nods.

"I meant no disrespect."  
"So you always go around eavesdropping? Or was that just merely coincidence."  
"Actually it was coincidence…" He winces knowing that was a partial lie.

Bella took notice of this as well.

"Elijah!"

He cleared his throat.

"I heard you two over the baby monitor…"

Bella shakes her head.

"Were you in on this little sham of Nik's as well?"

"Is that what you really think of me?"

"Not at first, no. But then again you already heard what I think of you! Amongst other things!"

"I took no part in my brother's random decisions. I apologize on his behalf and will gladly point out the error of his ways. On the other hand however, I also haven't any regrets."

Bella rolls her eyes and sits down on the couch doing her best to console Noel. Elijah vanishes for a brief moment and returns with his bottle. Bella jerks it out of Elijah's hand bitterly.

"When I say I haven't any regrets... I mean on having you and Noel in my life. No matter how it came about. I understand that we've been together but a short time, but I would gladly spend an eternity proving to you that our love is true, Isabella. It is up to you and only you on giving me that chance. Whether you accept me or not, I strongly advice you wear this." He picks Noel up and places the red velvet box in the palm of her hand.

"That will allow you to venture out anytime of the day now." He heads on upstairs so he can finish feeding Noel.

Her fingers run along the box. She opens the box and couldn't believe her eyes. Inside was a white gold ring with two diamonds on each side of the daylight stone. The one she recognized from the Mikaelson's daylight rings. The ring was breathtaking. Bella took it out and eyed it for a few minutes. She wondered if Klaus even thought to have her previous marriage annulled before documenting this. She could just imagine how that went. Klaus compelling the entire records department.

So here she was… married again… She leaned back staring at the ring. She decidedly placed the ring on and bravely started towards the door. Bella squint her eyes as the sunlight made them sensitive. She stepped out and took in a breath of relief. She wandered out just little further. Bella thought back to when she first meet Elijah. How he ripped those guy's hearts out and merely bowed. His words… _You're welcome my lady. _She found herself giggling at the memory. Bella then covered her face in realization. The things she found humor in now… What was wrong with her?

She headed back inside.

Bella peered into the room. Elijah was rocking Noel in the recliner. He'd finally managed to stop crying. Elijah kissed his forehead once he'd fallen asleep. He then rose and placed Noel in the crib. Bella quickly ducked back into the hallway. She leaned against the wall and shut her eyes. Her emotions were tugging away at her once again. Every time she saw Elijah with Noel it tugged at her heartstrings.

"Isabella?" His voice of concern had her eyes shooting open.

"You got him to sleep…"

He nods. At this Elijah was about to head back down the stairs.

"Elijah…"

He stopped and turned back facing her.

"So this is really happening?"

"And what would that be?"

"You're my husband now and Noel is your son?"

"Only if that is what you wish. If it is not, I will promptly have the matter fixed at once."

"And what is it you want Elijah?"

"I've already told you."

She takes in a breath.

"No, I want to hear you say it. Tell me everything you want."

"Are you certain you even want to hear what I have to say?"  
"Of course I am!"  
"You should know once I do I cannot take it back."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"Must you be so…"  
"So?"  
They heard Klaus chuckling from down the stairs.

"Shut up!" They both chorused then went back to eyeing one another.

Elijah took her by the hand and led her to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it for a minute.

"Who picked out the ring Elijah? You or Nik?"

"I did… But it's not what you think. When I had picked the ring out my intentions were elsewhere." He softly admits.

"Such as?"

He sighs.

"Somewhere they had no right to be."

She looked upon him perplexed.

"Now please just hear me out, without interruption."

She goes to say something and he zips over and puts a single finger upon her lips.

"As I was saying… You wish to know what it is I want."

She nods.

"Very well… I want you to move your belongings into "our" bedroom. I want you to sleep in the same bed as I, every night. I want to be Noel's father, not just some father figure. But more than anything… I want you, Isabella! I want you to carry my name, wear my ring, and know me as your husband and father to "our" child. I want you to know me as a man of my word. And someone that happens to love you and your son unconditionally!"

Bella grabs him by the tie and feverishly kisses him. She then drags him by the tie over to the bed. She shoves him onto the bed and leaps over, straddling him. Elijah eyes turn black with full on lust as Bella rips his clothes off. He grabs a fistful of her hair and ravishes her lips. Their tongues thoroughly explored one other, heatedly. Elijah tore through her dress and shredding the remains onto the floor. They were on new territory now. Not only had they not had sex since Noel was born. But Bella was a vampire now. Everything was heightened and there would be no more holding back on Elijah's side. He no longer had to concern himself with hurting the infant or her. That also meant Bella was about to see sides of him she never knew existed.

She was so wet he felt himself already easing on in.

"I want you. All of you…" Elijah uttered, once he was in all the way.

Bella moaned out at his words. He flipped her over and instantly took his tongue along her vulva.

"Elijah…" She gasped out in surprise.

This was a literal first for her as well. She couldn't believe how incredible it felt. Elijah spread her about and buried his tongue within her. She felt his tongue lapping along her thoroughly. He sent out vibrations each time he moaned out during. Bella tried not to squirm but he wasn't making it easy. Elijah got a better grip forcing her to be still. Something about that had her even more astir. He knew what he wanted and was taking matters into his own hands. Bella cried out in release. He gave her one last thorough lick. Elijah left a trail of kisses along her thighs, tummy, and chest as he crawled over her.

Bella was so wet he was able to ease on in. She felt his throbbing length as he entered. He grabbed ahold of her wrists and pinned them down. He began to thrust with more oomph than usual. His lips eagerly met hers as he continued. She was saturating him below. Once his lips broke free from hers, Elijah groaned expressively. Bella had her fangs pierced into his neck, and was drinking from him.

"Keep going, my sweet Isabella." He pleaded through gritted teeth.

He felt her releasing once again. Elijah couldn't get over how tight she was. She felt so unbelievable he never wanted to stop. She cried out as Elijah took his moment to complete their blood bond. Bella still tasted just as she did when she was human. Only now there was this mind-altering taste of sex to it, a taste that had Elijah harder than ever. He buried his face into her neck as he got his fill. Her taste alone had him so far over the edge he grunted out in a finish.

They rolled about the bed as they kissed. Bella froze and turned towards the monitor. She smiled and pecked Elijah once again on the lips, before coming to her feet. Bella grabbed his robe and slipped it on.

"Hey there, Noel…" Elijah heard Bella softly say over the monitor.

He smiled and scooted up on the bed.

Bella changed Noel and put him back to bed. The moment he hit the mattress he was back out.

"He just needed to be changed."

Elijah nodded and patted the area beside him. She joined him on the bed and Elijah rolled over running his hand along her shoulder.

"Just so we're clear… Where do we stand as of now?" He inquires feeling a hint of nerves behind his own question, but he needed to know for certain.

"Well I suppose you got yourself a wife and son. Now might be a good time to get a job, Mr. Mikaelson."

He shakes his head but rather beamed on this. Elijah reached over and caressed her cheek.

"Well, Isabella my dear. When one is independently wealthy, jobs seem to fall by the wayside.

"Oh well…" She gives him a thumbs up and he chuckles.

"Looks as if Noel and I scored big time!"

Elijah popped her on the rear and brought her against his chest.

Break page

Bella makes her way down the stairs with Noel. She'd heard the piano from upstairs and was curious. She saw it to be Klaus. He was strumming away, lost in the moment. She took in a breath, thinking of when Edward had once played for her. After he played Esme's lullaby. Klaus must've heard her. He slid over as if wanting her to sit beside him. He continued to play Midnight Sonata as he began talking.

"So I take it you come into terms. That you haven't much choice…"

"More like Elijah was my better choice."

Klaus smiles.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, love."

She rolls her eyes and hits a note just to piss him off.

"Hmmm…" He starts to bang on the notes even louder and faster.

Bella continues to hit a note here and there, getting under his skin.

"Easy now… We Mikaelsons are known to stake one another or use a particular dagger even."  
"That doesn't surprise me." She says and hits another off note.

He slaps at her hand and goes back to playing.

"Just so you know if you hurt my brother in anyway…"  
"Oh you mean lie to his face or betray him such as you have done many of times?"

Klaus nods.

"You're going to what? Kill me?" She mocks with fright.

She leans into Klaus's ear.

"If I were to ever hurt your bother in such a way I'd want you to."

He narrows his eyes on this.

"And thank you by the way."  
"For?"

"Not having me hitched to you instead. I mean could you imagine?" She bangs a couple more notes on the piano.

"You in an apron, becoming my bitch?!"

She rises and starts to walk away. Klaus smirks at this.

"I might've surprised you, love!" He calls out.

Page break

"Oh I really like that one." Bella says as Elijah pointed out a ring.

Elijah liked it because it rather resembled Bella's. Only it was titanium and had a sapphire strip going around the ring. She was rather taken back that he'd pick that one. But it really appealed to her. She looked to her ring then to his. Bella had a genuine beam about her as the woman took it out of the case and had him try it on.

"Perfect fit." The sales associate declared.

"Yes it seems so." Elijah said looking to Bella.

"You're certain you like this one?"

She nodded.

"I love it."  
"Very well. I do believe this is the one." Elijah says taking it off and handing it back.

"We'll get you set up right away then. You can wear it out if you wish."

Elijah nodded as she took the ring to the back and got it prepared. He ran a hand along the slope of Bella's back and kissed her forehead as they waited. They turned towards the baby carriage as Noel began to cry. Bella made her way over. She picked him up and rocked him. The woman returned with Elijah's ring. She checked him out at the register. Once he paid the woman handed him the box with the ring in it. Bella took the box from his hand, before he had a chance to do anything. He looked at her in wonder. She placed Noel back into the carriage. Bella opened the box and took out the ring.

To his surprise, Bella placed the ring onto his finger and kissed him.

"Looks like you're stuck now." She says with a grin and starts back towards Noel.

Elijah grins but merely nods.

Page break

"Get off me!"  
Kol laughs as she shoves him off her. They dusts themselves off and stare one another down.

"Would you knock that off?!"

"Well how else are you going to learn, darling?"

She growls under her breath and starts to walk away. She rolls her eyes hearing Kol sailing right for her again. Bella immediately twirls about and his eyes widen as she managed to wrap her hand around his throat. With gritted teeth she slammed Kol into the earth. He was now covered in snow.

"Didn't I tell you to stop?!"

He ankle swipes her to the ground. Bella swings at him but he dodges and she barely misses.

She comes back to her feet and he yet again knocks her down. She leaps over and pins him down.  
"KOL, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

Elijah and Klaus had just walked up on this but remained unseen and unheard as they curiously observed. Kol nods and grunts out as he quickly pushes her off him.

"I'm only trying to teach you."  
"Oh I'm sure you are. And Elijah already said he was going to train me after the holidays."

Kol snorts back on this.

"Elijah? Nah you need me to train you."

"Thanks but no thanks."  
"He'll go soft on you. He won't be able to teach you properly. He'll let his feelings for you get in the way."

"I hardly doubt that. He's knows he doesn't need to hold back with me anymore."  
"He won't be able to help himself. It's built into his core."

She rolls her eyes and starts back towards the house again. Kol once again appears before her, blocking her way.

"I need to feed Noel. Out of my way."

Kol shakes his head and Bella sends out both of her hands. Her eyes widen and jaw drops.

"KOL!" She took off as she literally sent him flying through the door.

He groaned out and came to his feet. Bella sighs once she sees he's ok.

"I'm blaming that one on you." She says.

Kol however grins, seeing Elijah and Klaus standing behind her now.

"Oh really?!"

She nods.

"I'll just tell Elijah you lost your temper again."

"And you truly think he'll believe you, lovey?"  
"Yep." She steps over the debris and starts towards Noel's room.

Only she freezes hearing the familiar clearing of a throat.

"Are we redecorating the house already? It's good to see you feel right at home." Elijah says with raised brows

She swallows back and slowly turns around. Klaus had this smirk about him. Meanwhile, Kol was dying in laughter.

Page break

"Bekah…" Bella called out holding up a suit that looked remarkably like something Elijah would wear.

Rebekah grinned.

"You do realize we have to get that now right?"  
Bella nodded in agreement and added it to the other outfits they'd picked out for Noel. Rebekah picked out a couple more as well. However Noel had become more and more cranky. Rebekah and Bella nodded towards one another.

"He's hungry." Bella hints.

"I believe we're done anyhow." Rebekah scooped Noel up.

"Are you hungry?" Rebekah questioned in her baby voice.

"Are you little sprog?"

Both women froze in disbelief as Noel actually giggled. Bella's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Did he just..?"

Rebekah nodded looking baffled as well. Bella swallowed back. Rebekah started her baby talk once more.

"You want to go home and eat, love?"

He giggled again with the cutest grin about his face. Bella reached to her heart as she observed this.

"Is that normal? I mean that young?" Bella inquired.

"I haven't the faintest." Rebekah admits just as lost.

Noel started to get fussy though again. Rebekah continued to try and keep him entertained as they checked out. Once they were in the parking lot Rebekah strapped Noel into his car seat. Bella was loading the bags into the trunk. When someone swiftly wrapped their hand around her mouth, and jerked her back. Rebekah had just turned in time to see the other vampires, surrounding them. Bella's eyes locked with Rebekah's. Rebekah merely nodded and began to think of a plan. Which wasn't easy considering they had Noel with them.

Bella gritted her teeth and swung back her elbow. Edward went down with a look of shock about him.

"GO!" Bella shouted.

"Take Noel and go!"

Rebekah nodded and swiftly grabbed Noel.

"NOOOO!" Bella shouted as Rosalie swooped in and snatched Noel right out from Rebekah's arms. She slammed Rebekah back against the car and took off.

Bella went to take off after them only to find herself being held back by Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle. Rebekah immediately took off after Rosalie. Bella ground her teeth together as Alice took off after Rebekah.

Bella trembled all over with vehemence.

"Every single one of you just died." Bella says just as Carlisle drives a syringe filled with vervain through her neck.

"Not so fast. After I rip you apart I'm going to take those stilettoes as well. I've a dress that would match those perfectly." Rebekah tilts her head a bit.

"What are you doing Rose?" The fairy looking vampire inquires once she catches up.

Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Two of you? And what's with the hair Tinkerbell? Please tell me you fired your hairdresser. Unless it was your intention look as though a 12 year old boy. Then by all means she did exceptionally well."

Alice and Rosalie ignore Rebekah.  
"I'm taking the child with me."

"You're what?" Alice asks in disbelief.

"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means I'm leaving the coven. I'll raise the child. You all can go back to doting on that pathetic little bitch!"

"I'd watch whatever you say next…" Rebekah warns inching her way over.

"That was not the plan Rose. And why would you want to leave?"

Rosalie glances upon Noel and smiles.

"I always wanted a child of my own and the way I see it. Bella owes me! It's because of her I lost Emmett! It's only fair I take what's hers in return. Not to worry, I'll go someplace no one will ever find us."  
"No Rose!" Alice says as Rebekah was about to snatch Noel back.

Alice took notice and dived right for Rebekah. Rosalie took advantage of the situation and disappeared.

"You stupid, stupid, vile ….

The two of them roll about the ground taking jabs at one another. Rebekah got a fistful of Alice's short hair and repeatedly slammed her head into the earth. Right in the middle of their scuffle. Jasper dived after Rebekah and snapped her neck.

Page break

"What's with you?" Klaus inquires lifting his eyes from his book.

Elijah narrowed his eyes and shut his book, putting it away.  
"Rebekah?"

Her hair was a mess and parts of her clothing was ripped and covered in mud. She looked to have been crying. Elijah felt ill as he came to his feet.

"Rebekah… Where are Isabella and Noel?"

She shut her eyes.

"They took them."  
Klaus hopped to his feet at this as well. Kol was just making his way down the stairs at this point.

"They who?" Kol asked.

"Elijah… I…" Rebekah staggered back.  
"I'm so sorry."

Elijah rushed over and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Who took them?!" He demanded forcefully.

"The bloody Cullens! The bastards had us outnumbered!"  
He dropped his hold and his eyes went cold and black. Elijah's entire body trembled as the veins spread across his face.

Page break

Bella shoots up only to find herself being yanked back. The sound of metal hitting against something had her cranking her neck that direction. Bella frantically jerked her hands about, realizing she was chained to a cast iron bed. Her wrists and ankles were chained at both ends of the twin size bed.

She heard someone sigh from the corner of the room. From the looks of things she was in some sort of cellar.

Once she took notice of him she sneered upon him. He half laughed but with a wounded expression about his face.

"Well that's a look I never dreamed I'd see. From you of all people. Only you're not human anymore… are you…?"

She rolled her eyes and continued to jerk about, doing her best to break free.

"You're only hurting yourself. Like usual, Bella. You'd think you'd learn by now."

He scoffs. He comes to his feet and casually makes his way over. Bella blinked a few times. She was seeing him in a completely different light now. He was nowhere near as attractive as he once seemed. His hair was a mess. The clothes he wore made him look as though he were a fem. And for the first time ever she realized just how truly jacked up his teeth looked. The words snaggletooth came to mind. She smirked at this Snaggletoothed Vampire. Her new name for Edward Cullen.

Edward caught this smirk and reared back a bit in wonder.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" He asks as he reaches out and caresses her thigh.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She snaps.

Her fangs popped out and eyes went dark. The familiar veins made their appearance as well.

"Where is my son?!"

Edward ignored her and continued to run his hand along her thigh and slightly up her dress.

"MOVE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HAND CULLEN!"

He curls his upper lip. And for the first time Bella makes out his true form. It was just as Elijah had suspected. He was a fake. Bella shook her head on this.

"Someone's a dirty little liar. Now bring me my son!"

Edward bounds over straddling her. He roughly cups her chin.

"Is that the only thing you can think about?! I'm your husband! You need to show some respect!"

Bella spits in his face.

"There's your respect asshole. Now where is Noel?!"

Bella's jaw drops as Edward backhands the living hell out of her. In fact so hard her ears were actually ringing. Bella moved her jaw about knowing it was out of place.

"You named our son Noel?" He mocks bitterly.

"Our son? Last time I checked you played no part in his life… other than a sperm donor."

Edward grits his teeth.

"Make no mistake Bella! I am his father! Just as I am your husband! We're not leaving this place until you come into terms with that. You want that little brat back then you had better straighten up and realize just who it is you're dealing with."  
"He's no brat! You're just a deadbeat father and a terrible vampire. I mean honestly Edward what were you thinking?!"

His hands wrap around her throat and that's when it all hits. Her jaw drops in revelation as she gazes back into his eyes. Flashes… Bella's eyes rolled back as one after another hit. Edward continued to choking her, until she passed out cold.

Page break

"You really think they're that ignorant?"

"We have no other choice. We only have Bella's memories to go by. We need to start from there and continue on until we find her. Even if we haven't a leg to stand on at moment, we might find someone who just might. If we must we'll single out every person that resides within Forks and compel them into giving us whatever information they can."

"Well you can all go on to Washington. I've to find the blonde baby snatcher. You know the one that's gone all hand that rocks the cradle on us."

"And where will you even begin to look?"

"Well I know they won't be in Forks. She took Noel and fled. I suppose we're all going about this rather blindly. But I can handle her, you all go on. Keep me posted."  
"You do the same."

Kol and Klaus got into the car with Elijah. Rebekah got in her car and waved them off as she peeled on out. Elijah pulled out of the drive and headed to the airport. He knew they had a good 4 to 5 hour flight ahead of them. He only hoped there was a flight heading out soon.

Page break

_**The next morning…**_

Bella weakly opens her eyes feeling as though she were still dreaming. The room came about as a blur. She was so thirsty her throat felt dry and as though it was cracking. She choked as she swallowed back painfully. Bella's head swayed about as she tried to focus. This odd burning like sensation was coming from her wrists. Her eyes narrowed as she tried squinted in order to see clearer. She gasped back in a panic seeing how her wrists had been slit. They had pans set out catching the blood as they bled her out. Carlisle had set up an IV bag of a lighter dosage of vervain mixed with water and sodium. Just enough to keep her weakened enough she couldn't heal or manage to break free.

"You gave me no choice. If you'd only behave. But like usual you just have to test me. Must you always be so difficult? Don't you see how this pains me? You truly believe I like doing these things to you?"

Bella blinks a few times. She saw three of Edward standing before her. As if one wasn't annoying enough.

"Where's the wedding ring I gave you?"

She felt his fingers running along the one Elijah had given her. He took the ring off her finger and pocketed it.

"Who gave you this ring, Bella?" He questions through gritted teeth.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head up.

"ANSWER ME!"

"The same man that's going to tear your heart out and eat it for breakfast… My husband."  
"I'M YOUR HUSBAND!"

She feebly laughs.

"Um no… sorry to be the barrier of bad news but we're actually divorced and I've remarried."

"That's impossible!"

"Um actually, it's not Fuckward."

She grits her teeth as he smacks her again. Only now she had her memories. She'd remembered how Edward was constantly smacking her around. He'd feed her his blood, and then compel her to forget. Jasper had done the same at her birthday party. When he nearly drained her dry. Then Carlisle had compelled her a few times in order to get her to forget some of the things his son had done. Alice and Jasper's so called abilities were nothing more than fabrications as well such as Edward's mind reading ability. Bella gasped out as they continued… James… Victoria… Laurent… They were her friends. It was all Edward and the Cullens all along. The trio had come through town and seen what the Cullens were doing to Bella how Edward had turned her into his pet. James had been trying to help her. He was trying to get her back to her mother in Phoenix in order to keep her safe. Only Edward caught up to them. James had de-compelled her so she'd remember all Edward had done to her. The bite was never from James. That was Edward. Edward was the one that had broken her leg as well. He wanted to punish her and make her watch as he ripped her friend James apart. He compelled her to forget afterword, but to complete her punishment he never healed her. Instead he fed her the story about James and how he had come after her. That he tried to kill her in order to Edward. That it was some sort of sick game to James. But it never was. James died trying to get her away from the Cullens. Bella lifted her eyes upon Edward.

"You killed him…" She uttered with a broken heart and was growing weaker by the moment.

"Oh my God… I remember now. You compelled Jake into killing Laurent as well. You killed all three of my friends. They were trying to protect me. From you and your fucked up coven!"

Bella sucked back a breath.

"Everything was a lie. You sick bastard. Just like you killed Charlie. Only that one wasn't planned, was it? And you knew you couldn't do anything you were in public eye! You had just exposed yourself."

Bella's head starts to sway about again.

"You were always hitting me. Forcing me to do things… You were always so cold, angry, and controlling. Every time something didn't go your way, you'd heal me to cover up whatever wrong you did then compel me or my father to forget!"

Bella half laughs.

"The sad thing is… it wasn't a vampire that made you a monster. You just don't have a soul. Ironic isn't it you piece of shit."

Edward walks up behind Bella. He pulls at her hair and forces her head up higher against the cast iron bedframe. He leans into her ear.

"You're right… After all, didn't I warn you… I never once claimed to be the hero you made me out to be. You made everything so easy. You practically laid out the red velvet carpet for me. All I did was take the invitation. You were so mesmerized by the things I could do. The things I would say. You just never truly paid attention. The warnings were always there. I put them out there, Bella. I made it clear my company wasn't in your best of interest." He takes in a breath as if relieved.

"You haven't any idea just how tiring you can be. It was always something. Everyday or so it seemed. No matter how many times I went out my way to teach you a lesson. You'd fall right back into that same pattern and routine. You never would learn that I COME FIRST! I will always come first. Not your friends, not your pathetic lovesick mutt, not even your father. The moment you confessed your undying love to me. Your devotion become mine. No matter how much I tried to get this across there was always something standing in the way. So yes, you needed to know where it is I stand in your life. You needed to know your ground. You're just human after all. The one thing I love about you. You're the closest thing I've had to feeling human again in a long time. Something I've longed to be once again. You gave me that. That wasn't something I was willing to give up once I had it. Death was always around your corner. In order for me to protect you correctly. I had to take matters into my own hands. And Bella my wife and love… Did you honestly believe a century old vampire had spent all this time waiting for you?" He half laughs and shakes his head, with somewhat of a painful expression to his face.

"I am a man after all, Bella. The only way it truly seemed to get through to you was to deny you. I wanted you to feel my torment and pain for every time you chose your human friends over me, Jacob, or Charlie even. You always were one that hated to be turned down. You'd truly think there was something wrong with you. The way your heart would sink to the pit of yours stomach, that painful expression in your eyes. That's how you made me feel everytime you chose someone else over me! I wanted you to suffer just as you made me suffer! So I compelled you, making me seem even more irresistible. For every time you'd throw yourself at me. You would experience humiliation. I turned you down each and everytime. Truly you were so pathetic. Such a little slut! And you truly believed I wasn't getting gratification elsewhere? Lauren and Jessica were more than happy to oblige. Sweet little Angela took some convincing but they each kept my appetite more than satisfied enough to make certain I went through with my punishment for you. I wanted something pure! To marry a virgin not some common whore. But you sure as hell threw yourself at me like one. I couldn't believe some of the things you'd say or do. Honestly at times it was repulsive! And it wasn't just my compulsion that played a factor in that. You really are a WHORE! Aren't you? You dare to sleep with another man whilst you're wed to me?! A man I plan to do away with at once. Anyone that stands in my way will die. Just like your precious trio and yes even though it wasn't planned I found myself rather relieved when I took your father's life. One last thing standing in my way. You are mine, Bella! So like the others this vampire will also meet his demise!"

Bella half laughs.

"You can try…" She mumbles under her breath.

"And as to our honeymoon… I waited for so long…" He moans to himself as he breathes her in.

"You were so beautiful. And you felt so good. God Bella I still remember how you felt." Edward swallowed back in thirst.

"I knew once I got the taste and feel for your incredible body… I'd be lost. I couldn't allow that. I couldn't allow you to make me weak. Not in the one area I knew got your attention the most. I couldn't allow you to see my one weakness. To see just how much I craved you. For you to know just how much that one night brought me satisfaction… One I'd never experienced. Even now I think about that night… FUCK BELLA! But you had to learn once again! So I compelled you and I left a note on how I'd gone hunting. Truth of the matter was. I was only there the one night, Bella. The night I took your virginity. I wanted you to believe that just that alone I had hurt you. So in order for me to properly care for you. I had to turn you away once again. But I was off in another area of the island with one of the maids. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I couldn't let you see that side of me. So I spent our honeymoon ravishing the body of someone else, whilst thinking of you. She allowed me the fantasy pretending to be you. You see Mrs. Cullen…"

"MIKAELSON!" She corrects behind the pain.

Edward grits his teeth.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE, BELLE! MINE! IF YOU DO NOT GET THAT POINT ACROSS, I WILL TAKE OUR SON AND HAVE YOU WATCH AS I DRAIN HIM DRY!"

"I CAN'T BE ANYTHING TO YOU, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING!" Bella shouts with what last bit of energy she can fathom.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I happen to agree with my wife. I also hate to inform you but Noel is now a Mikaelson. He is my son. It seems I've managed to gain what you lost. And I'm not one that ever gives up on family. And make no mistake your attempt to claim what is not yours. Has consequences and believe me when I say they are dire!"

Elijah dashes over. Within seconds he has his hand wrapped around Edward's heart. He looks Edward in the eyes, whilst plucking his wife's wedding ring out from Edward's pocket.

"Where is Noel?!"

Edward was doing his best to try and fight the compulsion.

"WHERE?!" Elijah demanded whilst squeezing his heart.

"Isle Esme."

Elijah reared back remembering that was the destination of his and Bella's honeymoon.

"And why is he there, Mr. Cullen?"  
"I made a deal with Rosalie. That she could take the child and run as long as we never saw the two of them again."  
"And why would you do that?"  
"Because I couldn't have Bella to myself if there was a child involved. That and I didn't want to concern myself with the needs of a hybrid infant. He'd been better off dead."  
"Hmm and why did you return to Forks?" Elijah was curious merely because he couldn't comprehend the sheer stupidity behind this coven. He never dreamed it'd be that easy to find them. That they'd return here of all places.

"Carlisle argued against it. But I needed the smallest bit of hope that I could bring her back. The Bella I once knew. I figured if I brought her back to where we first met, within time she'd remember why she fell for me."  
"Even though your entire relationship was based on lies and compulsion?"

Edward nodded. Elijah continues to stare him down. Hand still within his chest. With his free hand he takes out his cellphone and dials Rebekah.

"Any word?" Rebekah spilled out as she answered.

"Rebekah, I need you to get to Rio."  
"Rio?!"

"From there you're going to take a boat to an island known as Isle Esme."

"You mean the dreadful honeymoon spot?"  
"Yes, that seems to be the case."

"You do realize that's over a 10 hour flight and I'd have to take a boat the rest of the way?"

"Noel is there…"

There was a moment of silence. He heard Rebekah take in a breath.

"I won't return without him. You've my word, Elijah."

"I know you won't." Elijah says as he hangs up the phone.

"Now what to do with you, Mr. Cullen. That is before I tear you apart."

Elijah grins as an idea came to mind.

"I want you to go and kill every member left to your coven. And once you are done you will return to me."  
Edward nods and Elijah pulls his hand back out of his chest. Edward goes to carry out Elijah's demands.

Elijah turns towards the bed. He swallowed back rather hard at the sight.

"Isabella…" He said with agony to his voice.

He swiftly made his way over and unhooked the IV. He could pick up the faint smell of vervain they'd been dosing her with. He freed her from the cuffs and unraveled the chains that was wrapped around her. He could already make out the commotion upstairs. Elijah had Kol and Klaus waiting outside until he gave them word otherwise.

Elijah bit down on his wrist knowing she'd heal faster if she had some sort of blood source.

Once the blood ran down her throat, both her hands wrapped around his wrist. She thirstily drank. Elijah kissed her forehead and placed her ring back on, before scooping her up.

Page break (Cullens getting killed by Edward)

Esme smiled warmly upon her son as he entered the room.

"How is Bella adjusting?" She inquired.

He said nothing. He merely walked right up to her. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper gasped out in absolute shock. As Edward now held his mother's head by the roots of her hair. He tossed her head at their feet.

Edward zipped over and plunged his fist right into Carlisle's chest. Tears were streaming down Edward's face as he couldn't fight the compulsion.  
"Edward…?" Carlisle uttered as he looked down upon his son's hand.

Elijah strutted on up in the middle of the fiasco.

"You refer to them as your coven… Why is that Mr. Carlisle Cullen?"  
Carlisle looks to his son and Elijah in disbelief.

"It is the proper term."

"Hmmm… but that was your wife… and these are your children. Are they not?"

"Yes sir they are…" Carlisle answers behind the agonizing pain of his son having his heart within his clutch.

"I do not believe that they were or ever were. You see doctor. You turned your back to this young lady and her child. Your own grandchild! In fact you each played a part in this hell your son created for her. You're nothing more than a disgrace! You are not a leader as you so wish others to perceive you. You sir, are nothing more than a coward living within the shadows of a spoiled vampire child. If anyone is to blame for your "coven's" death it would be you. Do have a pleasant day. Mr. Edward Cullen, do proceed, times a factor. You and I aren't done." Elijah turns back in thought for a moment.

He looks upon Edward then Jasper and Alice.

"You will hobble them and bring them out once you are done."

At this Elijah grabs one of their bats before exiting the house. He hears the screams of horror from Alice's mouth as Edward takes his father's heart. Elijah nods in satisfaction and meets Kol and Klaus as they were leaning against Carlisle's car. Elijah hunkered down and propped Bella up against a tree. He turned back towards his brothers.

"When Mr. Cullen exits the house, we will take the other two's daylight rings. Klaus you always had a rather deadly bite. Perhaps it is time you left your mark as well. As for you Kol…" Elijah tosses him the bat.

"Show them how we originals play ball."

Kol smiles devilishly. "With pleasure."

Before long Edward exits the house, dragging Alice and Jasper along with him. Elijah walks over and takes their daylight rings. He roughly cups Alice and Jasper's chins. She thought of you two the most. Therefore you will suffer alongside of your brother. Elijah whips around and Edward's immediately drops to his knees hollering in torment. Elijah had taken one of his arms.

"No touches my wife, Mr. Cullen."  
Elijah grabs a fist full of Edward's hair.

"And no one hurts my family and lives… NO ONE!" He shouts in his face.

Kol, Klaus, and Elijah were taken back as Edward vanished right from Elijah's hold. They looked up to see Bella had driven Edward into a branch sticking out from the trunk of the tree. The branch came out the other side of his sternum. She locked eyes with his. Bella caressed Edward's cheek. Elijah narrowed his eyes and observed curiously.

"You're going to take that pathetic excuse for a cock and rip it off!"

Klaus and Kol grinned ear to ear on this. Elijah merely raised a brow.

"NOW EDWARD!"

Edward cried out as he did as ordered. Bella smiled in such a way that even sent the Mikaelsons chills, despite their sense of pride at this very moment.

"Now stuff it in your mouth and choke on it like the little bitch you are."

Klaus died in laughter.

"Oh my dear brother, are you certain you can handle that one?"

Elijah smiled and gave a simple nod. Bella turned back to Elijah.

"He's all yours, dear husband."

She steps aside and Elijah nods. He zips over and takes Edward's heart. Klaus swiftly sunk his teeth into Jasper and Alice. Kol took some time to practice his batting skills once he was finished. Elijah took out a kerchief and whipped the blood off his hands. And just like the perfect gentlemen he is… Elijah held out his hand for his wife and he escorted her to the limo he had waiting for them.

Page break

Bella closes her eyes for a moment as they enter the house. It still smelled just the same as she remembered. That touch of pine… She remembered coming home from school and seeing Charlie at the couch. He'd be watching a game, drinking a beer, or polishing one of his guns for work. He'd stop whatever he was doing and ask how her day was etc… but like usual he wasn't one to hover. He gave Bella her space after word.

She opened her eyes and nodded to herself. Bella began to walk around the house. The memories continued to play out. Kol and Klaus had already headed on back. Elijah wanted Bella to be able to grab whatever things she wanted and to properly say her goodbyes. Bella grabbed several pictures from the walls and around the rest of the house. Elijah piled them up on the couch. Bella grabbed some suitcases from her room. She didn't bother with her old clothes. Her style had changed too much since she'd been living with the Mikaelsons anyhow. She grabbed a few more pictures and books from her room. It was when she entered her father's room she lost composure. His scent still lingered. The aftershave and cologne he used to wear. One of his uniforms was still on a hanger and lying out on the bed. She brought the uniform to her nose and breathed it in. It too carried her father's scent.

Elijah peered into the room as she was crying into her father's shirt. He made his way over and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"I miss him so much…"

Elijah nodded and sat beside her. His arm wrapped around her as he looked upon a picture on her father's nightstand. It was one of him and Bella. She was just a child in the picture. One of her front teeth was missing and her arms were wrapped around his neck with a big grin. Elijah picked up the picture assuming she'd wish to keep it as well.

He gave her whatever time and space she needed in order to get things sorted out. He helped her pack away whatever she wished to keep. Once they were done, Bella locked everything up.

Elijah had the driver stop at one of the local flower shops. Bella picked something out for her father, before they headed onto the cemetery. After they arrived she found her father's gravesite. That knot formed within the back of her throat as she laid the dozen of white roses upon the snow that cascaded over the entire cemetery.

She put a hand upon his tombstone.

"Thank you…" Elijah heard her whisper.

"I love you…"

Elijah froze seeing a man off to the distance. The man nodded directly upon Elijah. Bella still had her head down. Elijah swore to GOD the man looked awfully familiar. Elijah nodded in return, not sure what to make of what he was seeing. The man turned with his back to Elijah. As he began walking away he faded out and vanished right before his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He heard Bella question as she rose.

Elijah nodded but was rather baffled at the moment.

"I'm perfectly fine, Isabella my dear."

Page break

_**Back in New Orleans…**_

"I assure you that Rebekah will bring our son back. There is no sense in us heading to Rio. By the time we arrive. Rebekah would already be on her way back."  
"Elijah…" Bella said pleadingly as they stood before the tree. She was running her fingers along the baby's first Christmas ornament Elijah had bought.

He looked her in the eyes and had his hands about her shoulders.

"Our son will be home before Christmas. I give you my word, Isabella."

Page back

_**Meanwhile on Isle Esme…**_

"Just how long are ya going to be lady?"  
Rebekah smiles as she gets off the boat. She looks towards the house straight ahead.

"Oh I won't be long…"

Rosalie rocked Noel as she was feeding him. Once he finished the bottle, she placed it down.

"Good boy, Emmie. Time for a nap Mommy's gotta shower now." Rosalie came to her feet and placed Noel into a crib she'd set up in the living area.

She headed on out of the room and went to shower. When she returned from her shower, Rosalie gasped back and froze.

"Hello there!"

Rebekah had Noel in her arms. She kissed the infant's forehead and laid him back down.

"I've got to admit. Lovely place… I'm just not so sure how my nephew would feel about growing up here. With it being so secluded and all."  
"Get away from him!" Rosalie snaps, pointing upon Rebekah.

"No can do. I made a promise and one I don't plan on breaking. First thing's first… You're not the mother of this child. And Emmie? Honestly? What sort of a name is that? He's a Mikaelson sweetheart show some respect!"

Rosalie goes to say something. Rebekah dashes over and puts a single finger upon her lips.

"Whatever rubbish you're about to feed me, save it. I highly doubt you have anything particularly entertaining to share."

Rosalie takes both her hands and sends Rebekah flying through the glass coffee table. Rebekah casually comes to her feet and dusts herself off.

"I see you have the unfortunate tendency of pissing me the fuck off. THIS!" She shows Rosalie the tear in her blouse.

"This was new! And just how did you think all this would turn about? Look around you! This life you've decided to create. Just who will you share it with? How disturbed are you to think you could steal my brother's child and raise it yourself. And you haven't the faintest just how pissed off the mother is. She'd rip you apart in the matter of seconds. Which is all the more reason, I wish to dispose of you myself."

Rosalie rushes back over and Rebekah shoots out a single hand. She snarls back with her hand clasped around Rosalie's neck. She lifts her off the ground. Rebekah drives her entire body through the wall beside the fire place. Noel starts to cry.

"I'll be right there, love!" Rebekah calls out as Rosalie reverses the hold Rebekah had on her.

"The hell you will!"

Rebekah sighs as if merely annoyed. She swiftly reaches over and grabs a fire poker. She drives it through Rosalie's heart. She smiles as takes it and twists it driving it in deeper. Rebekah makes certain the poker is driven into the wall just right.

"Now I want you to stick around."

Rosalie blinks and looks down, seeing Rebekah slipping off her daylight ring.  
"That's right, sweetheart… heartbreaking isn't it?!"

Rebekah walks back over to the crib and picks Noel up. She looks back over as Rosalie shrieks out in agony. Smoke was rising off her body as the sun flowed throughout the house and beat down upon her. Rebekah patiently observes.

"Isn't she funny?" She whispers in Noel's ear as she cradles him in her arms. Her skin had begun to melt like that of a marsh mellow over a campfire.

"Oh isn't that a shame?" Rebekah utters once Rosalie's body was set aflame.

Page break

_**Christmas Eve morning…**_

The Mikaelsons each shoot up from their spots as they hear the front door open. The moment Rebekah entered the room with Noel, Bella took off. She hugged Rebekah. "Easy love. She said but smiled and immediately handed Noel over. Bella cradled him against her hugging him close. She came to her knees in literal sobs.

"Thank you. I'll never be able to repay you. I…" Bella said as she lifted her eyes Rebekah's way.

Rebekah gave a simple nod. She bent down and cupped Bella's chin.

"We're family… We might fight. But when someone messes with our own... War has been declared. We will always have each other's backs."

Elijah helps Bella to her feet. He caresses Noel's cheek and kisses Bella's forehead. Rebekah headed on up the stairs. Kol and Klaus decidedly headed out before too long, deciding to give Elijah and Bella their space.

Bella wiped few remaining tears with the back of her hand. The three of them were lying on Elijah's bed. Noel had his tiny hands wrapped around their index fingers. He was kicking his feet about with a massive grin on his face, his tiny fangs were revealed. Bella softly giggled and kissed his toes. He did that giggling thing again and Elijah's jaw dropped. Bella smiled at Elijah's reaction.  
"Did he just laugh?"

"Yes and you'd be surprised on who was the first one to make him laugh."

He narrows his eyes with curiosity.

"Your sister…"

"Really?!"

Bella nods.  
"Well I'll be…"

Bella bends down and giving Noel a raspberry along his tummy. He kicked his feet about and giggled once again. Elijah chuckled and looked on in awe. He kissed his tiny hand as Bella continued to make him laugh. Before long Noel's eyes begin to bat. He lost the battle and had fallen asleep. Bella and Elijah smiled at one another.

"Honestly, I was afraid he'd be somewhat traumatized." Bella admitted.

Elijah nodded.

"He seems to be adjusting just fine. It's a Mikaelson thing."

Bella laughs.

"Is it now?"  
Elijah nods yet again confidently. He reaches over and grazes his fingers along her arm.

"You might not be a Mikaelson in blood, Isabella. But you are most certainly are spirit." He says remembering everything he'd overheard and witnessed.

At this he took her hand and kissed it.

"You two get some rest. I'm going to move the crib in here for now."

She nodded as he headed on out of the room.

_**That night…**_

Bella sat her wine down as Rebekah placed a gift in her lap. It was wrapped in golden paper and had a red bow around it.

"What's this?"

"A gift, now open it."

"Sarcasm noted. Thank you."  
"You're quite welcome, love."  
The other Mikaelson's laugh as Bella rolls her eyes. She opens the gift however and she looked upon Rebekah in awe.

"You made this?"  
Rebekah nodded.

It was a scrapbook of Bella's entire pregnancy. Without Bella's knowledge she'd been taking pictures of Bella once a week. So it truly looked as though Bella went through a nine month pregnancy. It also included the picture of Bella and Elijah by the tree. The very last one was of Noel, Elijah, and Bella.

"It's actually for Noel. But I figured you could hold on to it. For now…"

Bella smiled.

"Thank you. It's beautiful, Bekah."

"Of course it is. I made it."

Rebekah rose once again and continued to hand out presents. Bella had gotten Kol a Playstation and a few games to go with it. She got Klaus a big screen TV. He gawked upon her puzzled when he first opened it.

"You do realize we do not have a TV in this house?"

"Yep as to why I figured you could use one. Welcome to the 21th century, Nik!"

He cocked a brow at this and shook his head.

"Say thank you, Niklaus…" Elijah uttered, whilst shaking his head.

"It's ok Elijah he can thank me when he gets addicted to a certain show…"

"I read, love. TV is for the simpletons of this generation."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself. You're welcome, Nik."

Kol was still looking at his gift as if lost. Rebekah squealed in delight at the charm bracelet, Bella had gotten her. It had Noel's birthstone and other meaningful trinkets.

"Thank you!" Rebekah said as she immediately put it on.

Bella laughed.

"You're quite welcome."

Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus went in together on Bella's gift. It was a very rare edition of Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. A rather expensive one at that… Bella ran her fingers along the book in amazement.

"Wow… thank you. This is awesome!"

They each nodded. Rebekah had got the boys the usual clothes, ties, etc… And they all got her gift cards seeing as how she'd much rather shop than open gifts. Naturally Noel scored big time. Everyone pampered him with gifts. Everything from stuffed animals, to toys he couldn't play with right away, to clothes, and knickknacks for his room. The last gift Bella opened was a diamond necklace with matching earrings. Obviously they were from Elijah. She mouthed the words thank you and blew him a kiss. He smiled and winked upon her. He wasn't quite ready to reveal his main gift just yet…

Elijah was so busy enjoying everyone else's responses to their gifts. He hadn't even opened the ones from Bella yet. Bella took notice and handed Noel over to Klaus. She welcomed herself into Elijah's lap.

"Are you going to open your gifts?"  
He pressed his lips together and glanced towards them.

"Careful mate she's a bit modern… this one…" Klaus utters as if complaining.

"Oh shut it, Nik!" Bella replied.

Bella grabbed one of the boxes. She had hers wrapped in blue wrapping paper and silver bows. Elijah unwrapped the gift to see a black box. As he opened the box he saw cufflinks that were made to have his initials.

"I love them. Thank you." He pecked her on the cheek.

But Bella handed him one more gift.

"Isabella I these were enough… I…"

"Just open the gift."

He takes in a breath and opens it. It was the pocket watch she'd had engraved. Only now it also had her and Noel's picture on the inside. Elijah ran his fingers along it. He read the engraving as well and he was taken back.

_Time has a funny_

_way of showing_

_us what truly matters_

_With deepest affections, Isabella_

"This is perfect…" He said wholeheartedly.

Elijah kissed her lips and gawked upon the watch once more. She sighed as if relieved.

"Thank God. I hadn't a clue what to get you."

"Yeah she was all fretting. She's annoying that one. Don't ever take her shopping."

"No one asked you, Kol."

"I know but I'm doing everyone a favor, darling!"

Elijah laughs and places the pocket watch into his pocket.

"I'll carry it with me always. Thank you."

"Is that everything?" Rebekah questioned.

Everyone shrugged and looked around the room. Klaus sighed and came to his feet. He handed Noel over to Kol.

"What do I do with this?" Kol inquired holding Noel as if he were diseased.

"He's a baby you twit! Try loving on him!"  
Kol narrows his eyes. He raised his brows however as Noel looked at him and started to giggle.

"What's with you, fella? You think I'm funny looking or something?"

Noel giggles again and Kol sighs as if annoyed. But he was bringing him into his lap.  
"There you go. Perhaps there is hope for you after all." Rebekah taunts.

"Yeah, yeah piss off."

Klaus returns with the item he'd almost forgotten about. He hands it over to Elijah.

"Just in case the wife and child wasn't enough. Something I take fully credit for by the way. You're welcome."

Elijah sighs with slight annoyance. But he nods and reaches over shredding the paper off the item. He wasn't the only one raising his brows with a look of shock about them either. Bella was just as taken back.

"Is that…"

"Yes, yes, it's you love. However I take full credit and making you seem so alluring. I can work magic with these two hands you know."

It was a painting of Bella. A simple profile of her face and it stopped at her shoulders. That was what he'd been working on that night he brought his supplies in. He already had it framed and ready to go. Elijah was still staring in wonderment. He cleared his throat once Bella nudged him.

"Thank you, Niklaus."

"You're very welcome!" He replied in a rather sarcastic tone.

Page break

_**Christmas morning…**_

Bella rolls over and pats down the empty side of the bed. She frowns as she opens her eyes. Bella rose and stretched her arms about. She then glanced over towards the crib. When she came to her feet she realized that Noel wasn't in there as well. Remembering now that it was Christmas morning, Bella started to hurriedly get ready. She guessed everyone was already downstairs waiting on her. She put on her best dress, the earrings and necklace Elijah had gotten her, she pinned her hair back, and put on a touch of makeup, before heading down. Once she got downstairs she looked around wondering where everyone was. The tree was lit, but no one was in the room. She sighed with slight frustration. She looked throughout the house in wonder. When she realized no one was in the house she started towards the door. Just as she reached for it, Rebekah quickly stepped inside. She had on a gorgeous red dress, had her hair curled, and was wearing red lipstick. Bella suddenly felt underdressed.

"Ummm… so I need to change…" Bella utters with a scowl looking to her dress.

Rebekah took her by the hand and practically dragged her back up the stairs. She led her up to her room. Rebekah hurriedly shut the door behind her. She then forcibly sat Bella down on her bed.

"So…" Bella says observing Rebekah's odd behavior.

Rebekah opened her closet and brought out a bagged item. She unzipped the black bag revealing the most gorgeous dress; Bella had ever laid eyes on. It was white with red trimming and it had a red sash that tied into a bow in the back. Rebekah smiled and handed her the dress.

"Let's not keep him waiting. He's all nerves as it is, love."

"Waiting?"

"Yes now hurry it up, will you?!"

"I don't understand. What is going on Bekah?"

Rebekah simply dashes back out of the room. Bella sighs and looks to the dress. She shrugs and takes off the current one she was wearing. She slips on the dress. Then looks into the lengthwise mirror, Rebekah had on her closet door.

"They want me to wear this? For Christmas?" She whispered to herself in wonder.

It was the fanciest thing she'd ever worn in her life. Bella stepped into the white snow boots Rebekah had laid out beside the dress. She was thankful to see they weren't heels. She thought back to her human days. That mere thought alone had her giggling.

"Human days." She uttered to herself.

Bella carefully made her way down the stairs. Once she opened the front door, Kol was already there waiting for her. He was fully decked out in a tux. He even had on fancy white gloves, the works. He cut her a wink and took her hand. He wrapped it along his arm and began escorting her to the Mikaelson courtyard. Bella's jaw dropped as she saw golden lights stringed about the trees and bushes. There were poinsettias tossed about the white blanket of snow. She turned to Kol.

"What's going on?"

He smiled and patted her hand.

"I do believe someone's getting married, darling."

Her jaw dropped as he eventually came to a stop.

"Kol?"

"Why are you staring at me for? I'm not the one wearing a dress."

She turned hearing the sound of a piano playing.

"Nik?" She expressed in disbelief.

They had brought the piano outside and Klaus was strumming away. She recognized the piece to be Dvorak's Romantic piece number 1. He too was in a black tux, white gloves, etc… Bella suddenly felt as though she were dreaming. The scene before her was literally like something she'd seen in a movie.

"Are you ready?" Kol inquired.

She looked upon him as if a deer caught in headlights. Kol chuckled.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Seeing as how I can't compel you, lovey."

He starts down the aisle. Rebekah had Noel in her arms. He was in the tux Bella had picked out for him.

"Oh my God…" Bella whispered thinking he looked even more like Elijah.

She started that direction and Kol gently tugged her back.

"Not so fast."  
Bella cut him an odd look. That's when she heard the familiar clearing of a throat and looked up. Before her was Elijah. He too in a tux… only he wore a red bowtie, white dress shirt, black vest, blazer with a red kerchief. Bella swallowed back and became immobile for a moment. She couldn't get over the amount of sex appeal that man had.

"Holy hell…" Kol heard her whisper.

He finished leading her up and handed her off to Elijah.

"Shall we begin?" The pastor before them inquired.

"Yes please." Elijah answered his eyes however were fixated on Bella.

Bella stood there in a stupor as the pastor went over the usual rituals and vows. She went through the motions still feeling as though she were in a dreamlike state. She wasn't the only one… Elijah felt as though he were dreaming himself. Even if he was the one that had sat all of this up. Seeing Bella in that dress only topped it all off for him. Once again he felt as though he were gazing upon an angel. Even as they said their _I do_'s that cloudy feeling remained. It wasn't until the pastor declared them husband and wife it truly dawned on them that it was indeed real.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson. You may now kiss the bride."

Elijah swiftly dipped her back and eagerly kissed her.

"So that all just really happened?"

He nodded, whilst caressing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Mikaelson."

She smiled. Klaus began to play All I Want For Christmas Is You. "Bella laughed and shook her head his direction. Klaus nodded her way. Your brother such a dork." She whispers knowing Klaus could hear her. Elijah surprised her as he twirled her about and they began dancing.

"How'd you manage all this?"  
"Haven't you learned by now? We're Mikaelson's." 


End file.
